Holocron
by Reader0521
Summary: After being exiled to Ilum by the Jedi Council, Ahsoka finds an ancient Holocron that contains valuable secrets. When she realizes a dangerous plot against the Jedi, will she help them, or turn her back on those who abandoned her?
1. Chapter 1

**Holocron**

As she walked through the Temple, the place that had been her home for so many years, the place that she'd felt the most happiness, Ahsoka felt only anger. Not her own, of course. She could feel cold waves of rage coming from her master through the Force. And she knew that it was her fault.

Anakin and Ahsoka had made many mistakes together, always like siblings, constantly competing. But this time Ahsoka had taken it too far. And she knew that. She knew that she would probably deserve whatever punishment that Jedi Council would come up with for her. But she couldn't stand her master being angry at her.

A door opened, and Ahsoka found herself standing in front of the Jedi Council. She stared down at her feet, but that didn't stop her from feeling the cold glares coming from the Jedi Masters. And then they spoke, with cold voices.

They spoke of everything she'd done wrong, and how she'd taken things too far, but there was no point to saying these thing. Ahsoka already knew them. And then, there was Obi-Wan, telling her of what her punishment would be, and looking at her with his cold eyes that held back barely contained rage. Ahsoka couldn't help herself. She gasped.

Of all the things she had considered, such as expulsion from the Order, this was something she had never, never considered. Because it hadn't been used in years. Ahsoka is as being sent to the icy planet of Ilum, to become a Jedi hermit. Someone who lived with knowledge of the Force, but was forced to live in secrecy, alone for all eternity. For a social creature like Ahsoka, this was the worst punishment possible. And it was her punishment, from now until her death.

She could tell that the other Jedi hadn't expected this. She could feel the waves of uneasiness coming from all around her, especially from Anakin. Her master, who was no longer going to be her master. Obi-Wan informed her that she had two days to prepare for her departure. Then Ahsoka turned on her heel. And she walked out of the chamber.

Ahsoka knew what she'd done was bad. But did she deserve this punishment? No. Ahsoka did not think she did.

She returned to her quarters, where she didn't have very much to pack. Her entire life had been here, ever since Plo Koon had found her on Shili and brought her to be a Jedi. Ahsoka felt numb. She sat on her bed and curled up into a ball, not crying, not feeling, not doing anything.

No one bothered her for two days. The morning of her departure, Ahsoka woke early enough to catch the sun rising over Coruscant. She looked at herself in the mirror. But, unlike any time before, she didn't see a failed Jedi Padawan. She saw an independent person. She reached back behind her head and felt her Padawan braid. She tore it from the back of her head, relishing in the pain, because it let her know that she could still feel something.

When the knock came at her door, Ahsoka picked up her single bag and slid it on her back, put her lightsabers on her belt, and opened the door, where she found Anakin and Rex waiting to escort her away.

"Are you ready, Ahsoka?" asked Anakin. No 'snips' anymore. She would never be Snips again. Now she was just Ahsoka. She saw Anakin glance to where her Padawan braid had once been on her head, and where in now was, on her empty desktop, and he stiffened with disapproval.

Ahsoka looked back at her quarters, now empty of her possessions, where she had spent her entire life, through food and bad, and said goodbye to it all. She nodded in answer.

Anakin and Rex led her to the Republic ship that was waiting for her. The entire 501 squadron lined up for her departure. But they did something that she did not expect. The saluted their Commander one last time. Ahsoka gave them all one last, grateful smile. As they boarded, Rex squeezed her hand once, letting her know that he, at least, had forgiven her. As for her master, she could not say.

No, not her master. Now he was just Anakin.

The ship took off and Ahsoka stood at the window, first watching her squad, practically her siblings, shrink away, and then the Jedi Temple, her only home, vanish into the distance. They left the planet, and Ahsoka stared at the bright lights that dotted the surface, knowing she'd never see them again. Then they jumped into hyperspace.

Ahsoka retired to her quarters, hoping to get some rest before she was forced to live on Ilum forever, but she couldn't sleep. She couldn't help but wonder what would become of her. But she stayed there until she felt the ship exit hyperspace and she knew that it was her time to go. She sorely missed the weight of her Padawan braid on her head. She picked up her bag and walked out of her quarters to the sight of the icy blue and white planet in front of them. She'd seen so many planets with Anakin, it was hard to believe that this was going to be her last one.

She pulled on a long coat that she'd brought to keep the cold at bay and she prepared for her departure as the ship landed next to a small hut that had a chimney sticking out and was mostly obscured by the falling snow.

Rex and Anakin disembarked with Ahsoka, much to her surprise, and helped her unpack her things into her new home. The size of it depressed her. This is where she'd spend the rest of her life, with this bed and this table and this window and this fireplace with the wind always howling outside.

As Anakin and Rex were about to leave, Ahsoka locked eyes with Anakin. She could see a flicker of sadness and she knew that, whatever mistakes she'd made, he would never hate her. She gave him one last smile before the two departed, and Ahsoka was left to her isolation.

Ahsoka didn't leave that one building for four months, except for when she had to go out and scavenge for food. She stayed inside, away from the cold, and her life constricted to fit in the one room. To fill her days, Ahsoka trained. She trained harder than she ever had before. But the same thing over and over for months nearly drive her insane. She could feel the powerful call of something in the Force. Something or someone that was extremely powerful in the Force was in Ilum. And it was calling to _her_.

She tried to resist the call at first, but she realized that there would be no punishment if she disobeyed the Jedi Council's orders, because there was no one else here. The Jedi has practically abandoned her. She didn't feel like a Jedi anymore. So Ahsoka found herself bundled against the cold, her lightsabers tucked underneath her layers, following the call of the Force. It led her to an icy cliff face.

"So much for that idea," said Ahsoka to herself. But the call persisted. So she lifted her hands and summoned the Force, and when she looked up, part of the ice was gone, revealing a dark passageway. She wondered what was inside.

She stepped inside and pulled out her lightsabers, igniting then so that she could see in their green light. The passage looked very old, and Ahsoka noted the similarity between it and the Jedi Temple. Perhaps this was once a temple, too. The Force was very strong here, Ahsoka noted to herself. The call was harder to distinguish, but Ahsoka could still make it out.

She followed it through the passage until she came to a small room that was even stronger with the Force that the rest. In the center, on a pedestal, rested a large cube that had streaks of red and blue going throughout it, like its own mini galaxy. A Holocron. Ahsoka picked it up, noting how it was engraved with tiny images that she couldn't make out in the dim light. She slid it into the pocket of her coat and retraced her steps, back out to the light.

But Ahsoka sensed something else. Two other pulses in the Force, calling her name. Ahsoka shrugged to herself. What would be the harm if she went after them? No one was missing her.

She followed the two pulses, feeling them getting stronger and stronger until she found two Kyber crystals embedded in an icy wall.

"Kyber crystals?" she said aloud. "I don't need those. I've already got two perfectly good lightsabers." But she broke the ice using the Force and she took the crystals anyway. Maybe they'd be useful. Then she returned to her hut.

She placed the Holocron on her table before examining the Kyber crystals, which hummed with energy from the Force. She'd never seen anything quite like them. They'd make powerful lightsabers. And now that she thought about it…

She had found some spare lightsaber parts around the hut. She assumed that they were put there in case any of the youngling ships were running low. But they'd suit her purpose. She closed her eyes and called upon the Force, and the parts to her lightsabers responded, fitting together surprisingly quickly. Ahsoka picked up her new lightsabers and ignited them. They glowed a blinding white, and seemed far stronger than any she'd seen before.

Four months was far too long stuck on this planet, Ahsoka decided. It was her time to leave. But she'd need a code name, in case word got back to the Jedi Order. Fulcrum, she thought.

Fulcrum would do.

Ahsoka was missing one thing, though. A ship. How was she supposed to go anywhere without a ship?

There were always the youngling ships that came by. But Ahsoka couldn't steal from younglings. That left her one option. There was a small Republic station not far from her hut. She would have to get a ship from there. She'd be sneaky, of course. No one would ever know that she was there.

She pulled on the thickest coat she had, which was more of a robe, with her traditional Jedi outfit underneath, and prepared to set off to the station. She debated on whether or no to bring her old lightsabers, but she ended up leaving them on the bed in her hut. She hung her new lightsabers on her belt under her robe, she tucked the Holocron into her pocket, and she pocketed the bag of credits that the Republic had given her, which was supposed to go towards food and supplies, though it obvious wouldn't anymore. She didn't take anything else; it would just be extra baggage. She walked out without a glance back at her former home.

The Republic station was quiet at night. Which was fortunate for Ahsoka, because it meant that there either weren't a lot of people, or that they were sleeping. The station was surrounded by a short wall, which Ahsoka was able to climb over, and, finding that there were few clones stationed around, she crept towards the nearest ship. She used the Force to open the ship and simply walked inside. The whole thing was much easier than she'd expected. She flipped switches and got the ship fired up and prepared for takeoff. But in the house that the ship made, several clones noticed and were waving their hands to get her attention. Ahsoka ignored them and took off, leaving the station and her planet of isolation and loneliness behind her. But she knew that the cloned would put two and two together and figure out that it was Ahsoka. And then they'd warn the Council.

Oh, well. That's why she was Fulcrum now. She'd have to ditch the ship, of course. It wasn't safe to use the ship that she'd just openly stolen from a Republic station. But where would she find a new one. The answer came to her almost immediately. The planet that everyone who doesn't want to be known would go to. Nal Hutta. Ahsoka set the coordinates and went to meditate for the long journey

Through the Force, she reached out to Coruscant, feeling the presences of her friends. First, she found Anakin, who was, as usual, angry. But she could tell that he was more controlled lately. She wondered if he'd found a new Padawan yet. Then she felt for the 501st, she felt the familiar presence of Rex, Fives, Echo, and all the others, and, finally, Barriss, one of her only friends left. She'd contacted Barriss four times since she'd left, by hologram, and she found that having a friend by her side made everything feel immensely more manageable. She'd only been in contact with Anakin once.

The planet loomed before her, looking very different from the ice and snow of Ilum, which Ahsoka was happy about. She landed near a small trading village and stepped off of the ship, into the humid atmosphere and greasy rain. She kept her head down, trying not to be noticed, as she approached a shipyard, which was run by a young twi'lek.

"I'd like to take a look at your ships, please," said Ahsoka, her voice coming out a little rough after no being used for a while.

"Right this way," he said, leading her towards the ship. "Ain't you a lit tile young to be buying ships on your own, miss?"

"Aren't you a little young to be selling those ships on your own?"

"Fair enough," he said. "Find me if you see one you like."

Ahsoka wandered around for a while, looking at the ships until she found something she liked. It was a little big for her uses, but after being cooped up for months, she couldn't help but buy a nice one.

She fetched the twi'lek and paid for the ship. Before she left, however, she remembered that the Jedi would soon know that she left.

"Do you know somewhere that I could find a new outfit?" Ahsoka asked the twi'lek.

He pointed to a shop. "Just down there, miss."

Ahsoka entered the shop, which was full of who she assumed were probably bounty hunters, and she looked for a disguise. Most of the stuff in the shop was garbage; terribly made, riddled with holes, or, in some cases, covered worth bloodstains. But then Ahsoka's eye caught something. White armor with a white cloak over it. Ahsoka purchased it and was pleased to also find a staff that she could conceal her lightsabers in. With everything in, Ahsoka didn't exactly blend in, but she certainly didn't look like a Jedi. She looked independent. And she liked it. Ahsoka took her old Jedi outfit and tossed it into one of the overflowing garbage chutes on the street sides, abandoning any sign of her old life with the Jedi.

She wasn't exactly sure where to go. She had the entire galaxy at her fingertips; it was the adventure of a lifetime. Of course, she didn't want to go alone. She'd just thought of the perfect person to share it with.

Ahsoka set course for Onderon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you?" asked the hologram in front of Ahsoka. She was in hyperspace, heading to Onderon. Her best friend, Barriss Offee, had just contacted her. "Everyone in the Temple knows that you left. The Council is furious. They even called Master Skywalker back from the battle on Cato Neimoidia."

"I'm going to Onderon," said Ahsoka.

Barriss raised an eyebrow. "Onderon? Does that have anything to do with a certain Senator?"

"Maybe," said Ahsoka.

"Well, I've been wanting to talk to you. I need your help with something…big."

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked, curious.

"I…can't really talk about it on here. These conversations can be recorded."

"Why don't you come find me on Onderon?" Ahsoka asked. "You could request a retreat from the Jedi Council."

"Yes, I'll do that now," said Barriss. "I hope I'll see you soon."

"Good luck, Barriss," Ahsoka said, and Barriss disappeared. Her ship, which Ahsoka had named the _Nebula_, exited hyperspace and she guided it towards Onderon. She landed and made for the capital city of Iziz.

She could see the buildings being rebuilt and all traces of droids being removed from the city, signs of the rebellion that Ahsoka had taken part in before her exile. She knew where to find who she was looking for. He'd shown her where he lived before she left.

She arrived at the large house just before sundown. She knocked twice on his door. It was opened by none other than Lux Bonteri.

"Ahsoka!" he said in surprise. He gave her a quick hug. "What are you doing here? I heard that you were exiled!"

"Well, I was," she said. Lux's eyes grew wide. "But I left. I'm not exactly a Jedi anymore. I was looking for someone to share my adventure with. Care to join me?"

"You know I'm always up for an adventure," said Lux. "But King Dendup is hosting a Republic Conference that I have to attend. There's going to be people here from all across the Republic. Including the Jedi. Might not be safe."

"Eh, I've been in worse situations. Besides, no one knows I'm here except for my friend Barriss. She's meeting me here."

"Are you sure that's safe?" asked Lux.

"Barriss is my friend," said Ahsoka. "She won't tell anyone that I'm here."

"If you're sure," said Lux. "Now come inside. You never know who could be listening."

Ahsoka walked into Lux's luxurious home. Lux led her to a room. "You can stay in here. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Lux."

"Ahsoka…" he said. "I'm really glad you're here."

"So am I, Lux."

Once Ahsoka woke up, she made for the kitchen, where Lux was already standing.

"Morning, Ahsoka," he said.

"Morning, Lux."

Ahsoka's got a signal from her com link. She heard Barriss's voice coming from it.

"Ahsoka!" she said. "Ahsoka, are you there?"

"I'm here, Barriss," said Ahsoka. "What's up?"

"I got approved for a retreat. I'm coming to Onderon," she said. "But the Jedi Council will be there, too. Some Republic Conference. I'm not sure it'll be safe for you."

"It'll be fine, Barriss," said Ahsoka. "Besides, the Jedi Council will be too preoccupied with the conference to find me."

"If you say so," said Barriss, sounding unconvinced. "I'll see you soon." Her hologram faded away.

Ahsoka had Lux show her to the gardens so she could meditate. They were fantastic, although nothing could compare to the gardens at the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka sat in the middle of the gardens, with the Holocron in front of her. She called on the force and closed her eyes, attempting to open it. But when she opened her eyes, it was still closed.

Ahsoka frowned. She picked up the Holocron and examined it. She noticed several small indents in the centers of four of the sides. _What was the point of them?_ Ahsoka asked herself. It was almost as if something was supposed to go inside of them.

Ahsoka thought back to her lessons in the Jedi Temple. She's once heard about an ancient Holocron that required Kyber crystals to open it. But where would she find four Kyber crystals? She couldn't use her own; that would leave her defenseless. Especially since she couldn't enlist the help of another Jedi.

Ahsoka scooped up the Holocron and was about to return inside when several large Republic ships appeared in the sky. The Jedi had arrived. Ahsoka quickly went inside. She didn't want to risk anyone seeing her.

It wasn't long before someone knocked on the door. Lux accompanied Ahsoka to the door, where she found Barriss waiting.

"Ahsoka!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Barriss, this is my friend Lux," said Ahsoka. "Lux, this is Barriss."

"Pleased to meet you," said Barriss, extending her hand to Lux.

Lux shook it. "The pleasure is all mine."

"If you don't mind, I need to steal Ahsoka away for a little while," said Barriss, grabbing Ahsoka by the hand and pulling her away. "She'll be back in a little while!"

Ahsoka and Barriss made their way to a small diner, where they sat together at a small booth.

"You mentioned that you needed to tell me something," said Ahsoka. "What is it?"

"Well," started Barriss. "It's kind of hard to explain. Recently I've been feeling…odd. Like something inside of me snapped. And I think it has to do with the Jedi."

"What about the Jedi?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," said Barriss. "The Jedi Order is changing. We're supposed to be peacekeepers, but we're turning into brutal warriors. I don't think this is the same war we started. The Dark Side is tainting everything, I can sense it. I just had to get away from it for a while, before I did something that I'd regret."

"I understand what you're going through," Ahsoka said. "I'm not exactly sure that I even want to be a Jedi anymore."

Relief flooded through Barriss's face. "I'm glad that someone sees it the way that I do."

"Why have you never talked to your master about this?" Ahsoka asked. "It's clearly been bothering you."

"Master Luminara is a very strict follower of the Jedi Code," said Barriss. "She's not exactly the kind of person I can have a heart-to-heart with."

"Oh," said Ahsoka. "What about Anakin? Master Skywalker, I mean. How is he?"

"Master Skywalker is…different. I think he misses you. He's becoming angrier that he used to be. The Council is not exactly happy with him."

"Do you think he'll be all right?" asked Ahsoka.

"He's gotten himself out of many difficult situations before," said Barriss. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"What about you?" asked Ahsoka. "If the Council finds out you've seen me, won't they be angry?"

"I don't exactly spend a whole lot of time around the Jedi right now," Barriss explained. "I'm trying to stay away so I don't do anything rash."

An idea formed in Ahsoka's head. "Why don't you come with me?" asked Ahsoka. "You don't want to be around the Jedi Order, and you can help me open this." Ahsoka pulled the Holocron out of her pocket.

"Is that a Holocron?" asked Barriss. "I've never seen one that strong with the Force before."

"Yeah. It needs Kyber crystals to open, and I need to find some," said Ahsoka. "But if you don't want to, I understand."

"No!" said Barriss. "I do. Want to, I mean."

"Great!" said Ahsoka. The two left the diner and found more Republic ships arriving. "Just how big is this conference?" she asked.

"I think it's pretty big," said Barriss. "The Senate had been preparing for weeks."

Ahsoka tilted her head as she felt a presence that she knew. She turned to find a hooded figure across the street, who lifted his head. Their eyes met and Ahsoka knew who he was.

"Master…"


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka watched Anakin begin to walk over to her. She leaned over to Barriss.

"Hey, would you meet me back at Lux's? I've got something that I need to do." Barriss nodded and walked off towards Lux's mansion.

Ahsoka made her way over to her master, mentally preparing herself. She stopped in front of him.

"Are you crazy?" he asked sharply. "What are you doing, running away from Ilum? The Council is furious. If they find you, you're in so much trouble!"

"I know what I'm doing, master," said Ahsoka.

"Do you?" he asked. "Do you really? Because it seems like all you've done is pissed off the Council. Seriously, I've never seen Master Windu so mad. And how do you plan to survive, anyway? You don't have anywhere to stay!"

"I've been staying with a friend," said Ahsoka.

"Who do you know who lives here?" asked Anakin. Then realization struck. "If you've been staying with that Bonteri kid, I'm gonna puke."

"Master, come on, why are you even here? It's not like you cared enough to try and help me when I was back in Ilum," said Ahsoka, suddenly angry. "You just left me there, all alone! I could have died for all you knew!"

"I couldn't exactly come and get you," said Anakin. "How do you think the Council would have reacted if I'd taken you? Besides, I knew you weren't dead. I would have felt it. Ahsoka, you're breaking the rules! Just come back! They'll punish you, but it won't be _that_ bad! I'm sure they won't expel you or anything!"

Ahsoka shot Anakin a glare. "_I'm _breaking the rules! How about you and Padmé?" She laughed at his shocked expression. "That's right, I know all about that! At least I'm not trying to get into a senator's pants!"

"Are you sure about that?" said Anakin. "I seem to remember you and that Bonteri kid seeming pretty cozy last time we were here."

Ahsoka's lekku darkened in embarrassment. "Master, I don't want to be a Jedi anymore! You can't force me!"

"Actually, I can," said Anakin. He pressed a button on his com link, and Ahsoka could see a group of clones starting to approach. She could just make out the blue of Rex's armor.

"Master!" protested Ahsoka. "Just let me go!"

"No can do, snips," said Anakin. Ahsoka balled her hands into fists. She released her anger as a powerful Force wave, which sent Anakin tumbling to the ground. Ahsoka used the Force and jumped to the rooftop of the cage she was just in. She relished the feeling of the sun shining on her face momentarily before jumping to the next rooftop, staying high up so that she could avoid the stun blasts that the cloned were now shooting at her. Ahsoka continued her path above the streets until she'd left Anakin and the troopers far behind, and reached Lux's mansion, where she found him and Barriss waiting for her.

Her two friends were sitting on a couch, laughing about something.

"No way!" said Lux. "She really did that?"

"What are you two laughing at?" asked Ahsoka, squeezing next to them on the couch.

"I was just telling Lux some stories about what you've gotten up to at the Temple," said Barriss.

"She just told the one about how you and Master Skywalker hid Master Kenobi's lightsaber," said Lux.

Ahsoka laughed, remembering that day. It had been on a long break that they'd had, and they'd been so bored that Anakin had decided to steal Obi-Wan's lightsaber. "I remember that," said Ahsoka. "It lasted for two weeks before her figured out that we had taken it."

"So what did you need to do?" asked Barriss.

"Well," said Ahsoka, "Master Skywalker kind of knows I'm here. And her might know that I'm staying with Lux."

"Looks like we've got to get out of here," said Barriss. "Do you know how long we have until he finds you?"

"He doesn't know where Lux lives," said Ahsoka. "But I'm assuming that we've got about a day."

"It's settled then," said Lux. "Tomorrow we can leave on my ship."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "_We?_" she asked.

"Do you really think I'm not coming?" asked Lux.

"What about your conference?" asked Ahsoka.

"That can wait," said Lux. "It's not every day that you get the opportunity to go on the adventure of a lifetime."

"If you're sure," said Ahsoka.

"If we leave tomorrow," said Barriss, "then I think we should get some rest."

"Agreed," said Lux. He showed Barriss to a room that she could stay in, which was near Ahsoka's, before going of to his room.

Ahsoka removed her lightsabers from her belt and placed the Holocron on the nightstand with it. She took off her white boots, but decided to just sleep in her day clothes. It's not like anyone would care.

She was fixing to go to sleep when her door opened and Lux walked in, dressed in his sleepwear.

"Lux?" asked Ahsoka. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," said Lux. Ahsoka sat up and patted the bed next to her, where Lux sat.

"What's on your mind?" Ahsoka asked him.

"I wanted you to know how much I've missed you," said Lux. "I couldn't stop thinking about you after Carlac. Then, when you came to Onderon for the rebellion, I was really happy, but then there was that whole Steela thing. It's just…really good to see you again."

"I've missed you a lot too, Lux," said Ahsoka. "I'm glad to see you again, too."

"Sometimes I wished that you weren't a Jedi," said Lux. "I hated never knowing if I was going to see you again. Plus, the whole 'no attachments' thing."

"I don't exactly consider myself a Jedi anymore," said Ahsoka.

"Good," said Lux. "If you did, I wouldn't be able to do this." He leaned forward and captured Ahsoka's lips in a kiss.

At first, Ahsoka almost pulled back. But then she realized that there was nothing stopping her from being with Lux. She wasn't a Jedi, so she didn't have to follow the Code, and there was no reason for her to break away.

Ahsoka decided that it was time for something new. She wanted an adventure. Sure, she'd had plenty of adventures. But always with Anakin or Obi-Wan or even Rex. Maybe she was selfish, but she wanted this purely for herself. She kissed Lux fiercely, holding him close to her and wishing that she'd never have to let go.

Ahsoka woke to rays of sunlight coming in through the window, illuminating the room and, of course, Lux, who was asleep next to her on the bed. Ahsoka silently slid out from under the sheets, trying not to wake him, pulled on her boots, and picked up her lightsabers and the Holocron.

She quietly left the room and went into the kitchen, where Barriss was already preparing breakfast. It smelled wonderful and full of flavors, nothing like the dull government rations she'd had to live on previously.

"So…" said Barriss with a mischievous grin. "I noticed that Lux snuck into your room last night. And he didn't leave."

"I don't know what you mean," said Ahsoka. "And how would you have even noticed?"

"I couldn't sleep," said Barriss. "I came out for a cup of hot chocolate and I noticed a certain senator sneak into the room of a certain Togruta."

"You must be mistaken," said Ahsoka. Naturally, that was when Lux chose to come out of Ahsoka's room and get himself some caf. Barriss smiled triumphantly and Ahsoka's lekku darkened.

"So, what's for breakfast?" asked Ahsoka, hoping to change the topic, although Barriss's expression said that they'd finish the conversation later.

After they'd eaten, Lux showed them to his ship. As they approached it, Ahsoka got a peculiar sense from the Force, something telling her not to go towards it.

"Wait!" Ahsoka cried, grabbing Lux's arm to prevent him from going forward. Then the ship exploded.


	4. Chapter 4

Debris from the exploded ship flew everywhere. Lux, Barriss, and Ahsoka dove out of the way to avoid being flattened by flaming metal chunks.

Ahsoka saw her master, Rex, and several other clones. They must have rigged the ship to explode so that she couldn't escape.

"Kriff!" she said under her breath. She motioned for Barriss and Lux to follow her and she quietly crept away, trying not to catch the attention of Anakin and the clones. The trio went back the way that they'd come.

"So much for that idea," said Barriss. "Now what do we do?"

"We still have a chance to get off of this planet," said Ahsoka. "We can use the ship that I came on. It's outside the city, though."

"What do we do once we get off Onderon?" asked Lux. "I've been thinking, and I can't use my credits. If I do, they'll be able to trace us."

Ahsoka though for a moment before spotting a familiar silver ship. "You guys get to my ship. I'll handle the credits."

After telling Lux and Barriss the location of the _Nebula_, Ahsoka went to the familiar silver ship that she'd once escorted Senator Amidala to Alderaan in once. But where was Padmé? Ahsoka reached out in the Force to find her, and sensed her presence in the Royal Palace.

It wasn't hard for Ahsoka to get inside. Many of the people there recognized her from the rebellion and let her past. Then it was just a matter of finding where Padmé was staying.

Ahsoka reached the room she thought was correct and knocked lightly on the door. It was answered by none other than Ahsoka's good friend, Senator Padmé Amidala.

"Ahsoka!" Padmé exclaimed, pulling the Togruta into a tight hug. "I've been so worried! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Padmé," said Ahsoka. "But I do need a favor."

"What is it?" asked Padmé.

"I hate to ask, but I seem to be running short on credits," said Ahsoka. "I only have enough left to eat for a few days. Do you happen to have any extra that I can borrow?"

"Of course!" said Padmé. "I'm happy to help. Just wait here and I'll be right back."

It wasn't long before Padmé approached with a pouch full of credits. She handed it to Ashoka. "That should do it," she said.

"Thank you, Padmé," Ahsoka said. "It was really good to see you again, but I should get going before anyone finds me here."

Padmé wrapped Ahsoka in another hug. "Be safe. If anything happens, contact me."

"Of course," said Ahsoka. "And please don't tell my master that I was here. He's not exactly happy with me right now."

"I won't," said Padmè. Ahsoka waved goodbye before leaving the palace and Iziz and finding the _Nebula_.

Ahsoka found the _Nebula_ quickly, and she found Barriss and Lux inside.

"Did you get the credits?" Barriss asked. Ahsoka shook the bag in answer as she started up the ship and took off, leaving Iziz behind.

Once they'd left Onderon, they encountered three Republic ships, including the _Resolute_. Ahsoka was hoping that they wouldn't notice the _Nebula_, but soon, Ahsoka's ship shook and shuddered as they were caught in a tractor beam.

"We're caught!" Ahsoka cried as the _Nebula _was dragged towards the Republic starship. The _Nebula _was pulled into an empty hangar, where dozens of clones waited outside of the ship.

"What should we do?" asked Barriss.

Ahsoka motioned to one of the air vents. "We hope that's big enough to fit three people."

It was. Barely. Barriss squeezed in first, followed by Lux, and then Ahsoka. She replaced the vent as the ship landed in the hangar and the clones forced their way inside. Ahsoka stayed silent as the clones searched the entire ship and decided that Ahsoka must have gotten out of the ship somehow. Ahsoka nearly smacked herself in annoyance. The escape pods! Why hadn't she used the escape pods? Oh, well. No use in dwelling on the past.

"What do we do now?" asked Lux.

"We can't go anywhere until the tractor beam controls are disabled," said Ahsoka.

"It's no use," said Barriss. "We'll never get on the bridge without encountering any clones. Plus, they've probably alerted Master Skywalker and Commander Rex of our position by now."

"Commander Rex?" Ahsoka asked. "Don't you mean Captain?"

"No," said Barriss. "After you were sent away, they promoted Rex to Commander until either the war ended or Master Skywalker took another Padawan."

"Oh," said Ahsoka. "Anyway, if you two cause a distraction, I can get to the bridge and disable the tractor beam controls."

"What type of distraction?" asked Barriss.

"I don't know," said Ahsoka. "Improvise. Just try not to do any permanent damage to the ship and don't hurt anyone. I don't really want to become any more of a fugitive than I already am."

Barriss and Lux left the _Nebula _and Ahsoka gave them a five minute head start before heading out herself. The route she took was silent, and no one interrupted her as she entered the bridge, which was empty. Barriss and Lux's distraction had worked.

Ahsoka found the controls she was looking for and started tinkering with them, using the various tools she found around the bridge. She finished disabling the tractor beam controls, but then she thought about how they'd escape. The _Resolute_ would probably not let them go easily. Ahsoka would have to disable the hyperdrive so they couldn't chase the _Nebula _and she'd disable some of the other controls.

Ahsoka made good time, working quickly but efficiently, and she finished her work without anyone coming into the bridge. She put the tools back in their place just as an alarm blared, bathing the _Resolute_ in flashing red lights.

"What did Lux and Barriss do?" Ahsoka wondered aloud. She left the bridge and hurried back to the _Nebula_, hoping that Barriss and Lux hadn't been caught. When she got to it, it was empty, so she prepped the engines and prepared to leave as soon as Barriss and Lux got to the ship.

It wasn't long before she heard pounding feet and yelling voices and Lux and Barriss came running into the hangar. Ahsoka closed the doors as Barriss and Lux got into the ship and a group of clones ran into the hangar.

"What did you _do_?" Ahsoka asked.

"We distracted them," said Barriss.

"How?" Ahsoka asked. "Please say you didn't kill anyone."

"No!" said Barriss. "Of course not! We found an empty room and decided it would be a good place for our distraction."

"What type of distraction did you use?" asked Ahsoka.

"We…might have blown it up," said Lux.

"You _blew it up_?" Ahsoka shouted. "Oh, kriff!"

The hangar door flew open and Anakin and Rex rushed in, followed by a few other clones. Ahsoka cursed under her breath and flew the _Nebula_ out of the hangar, no longer held back by the tractor beam. From outside, Ahsoka could see a small part of the ship was in flames and it was unable to pursue the _Nebula_.

"Where should we go?" asked Ahsoka.

"I think we should go to Mandalore," said Lux. "It's neutral so there won't be a Republic presence."

Ahsoka put the coordinates in and made the jump into hyperspace.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka woke with a start, her head still ringing with the sounds of gunfire from the vision that she had just had, of a figure wielding a red lightsaber blowing up a medical station above Felucia.

Ahsoka immediately went to the ship's bridge, where Lux and Barriss were piloting the ship.

"We need to reset our course," she said. "Set our destination for Felucia."

Barriss looked slightly confused but Ahsoka's expression must have convinced her because she quickly did it.

"Ahsoka," she said. "If you don't mind me asking, why are we going to Felucia? That's under Republic control, isn't it? I thought our goal was to avoid all Republic systems as to not be found."

"I had a vision," said Ahsoka. "Someone's going to attack the Republic medical station that's orbiting the planet. I've sent an evacuation signal to the station but there are still patients there that can't be moved. We've got to protect it."

One long, tense trip through hyperspace later, the _Nebula_ arrived at Felucia. Barriss guided the ship into one of the station's hangars while Ahsoka used the Force to sense that there were barely any life forces left on the station. It seemed that her signal had gone through.

A few moments later, another ship emerged from hyperspace. It was a small, black shuttle that landed in the hangar that Ahsoka, Barriss, and Lux stood in.

The door opened and a red lightsaber ignited. Ahsoka and Barriss both turned on their lightsabers and Lux pulled a blaster from his pocket.

"Lux," said Ahsoka. "Jam the doors so he can't get through. Then find some cover while Barriss and I hold him off. We can't let this Sith get into the medical station to hurt the patients. We've gotta keep him here."

Lux nodded and ran off towards the back of the hangar while the figure exited the ship. The figure wore a long, black robe and a mask that distorted the voice of the figure.

"Surrender," said the Sith., pointing his lightsaber at them. Ahsoka and Barriss stayed put. The figure chucked. "Then you'll die; just like all Jedi should." The figure charged at them.

Barriss rolled out of the way as Ahsoka engaged the mysterious Sith, blocking and parrying with her two white blades. Barriss made her way toward the Sith's ship while he was distracted with Ahsoka, hoping to discover some clue of the Sith's identity.

Meanwhile, Lux had reached the doors to the hangar and closed them, firing at the control panel next to them so that they could be opened from the outside. Then Lux ducked behind a pile of crates to watch the fierce fight that was going on.

The Sith's aggression was proving to be his greatest weakness. Ahsoka was finding all kinds of chinks in his fighting style. She stayed on the defensive, hoping to buy Barriss some time to examine the Sith's ship. White clashed against red as Ahsoka used her agility and newfound power with the Force to counter the Sith's strikes.

_Use the weaknesses of your enemy against them, _Ahsoka heard Anakin say in her head. She remembered that specific day in training. She had been disappointed in herself that she hadn't been able to beat him in their training match, so he'd given her that advice to help her. The next match they had, she'd followed his advice and had her very first victory over him. Ahsoka just had to use this Sith's anger and aggression against him.

"Where do you come from?" she asked him. "Are all of your people as incompetent in a fight as you are? Or did you just happen to inherit that trait?"

The Sith growled in anger and Ahsoka smirked internally. _It's working._

"I've fought younglings more proficient than you!" Ahsoka taunted. "I guess Sith aren't quite as talented as Jedi." _Well, ex-Jedi,_ she thought.

The Sith's eyes practically glowed with rage as he slashed at Ahsoka in large, sweeping arcs. Ahsoka pressed her advantage and kicked him in the stomach. She followed up using a Force Push to knock him into a pile of crates.

"Any time now, Barriss," Ahsoka said.

On board the ship, Barriss was looking for any sort of clue as to where the Sith might have been from. She heard Ahsoka and the Sith engaged in their duel outside. Barriss found nothing but a data pad, which she tucked into her robes, and she approached the bridge. She pressed a few buttons and a hologram of a man wearing a robe appeared. The robe covered his face so Barriss couldn't tell who he was. But when he spoke, Barriss's eyes widened in surprise and she gasped in shock.

"That's…the Supreme Chancellor!" Barriss gasped. Just as she spoke, an alarm blared, and a monotone voice began to speak.

_"__You are not permitted to be in here,"_ it said. _"Self-destruct will begin in 10…9…8…"_

Barriss sprinted out of the ship and vaulted over the Sith, who Ahsoka had just Force Pushed into the ship. Barriss landed next to Ahsoka as ship exploded, flaming debris spewing every which way. Ahsoka and Barriss used the Force to keep the debris away from them, Lux, and the _Nebula_. The Sith was not so lucky and was hit on the head with a chunk of flaming ship.

Lux approached them and Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers.

"What happened?" asked Lux. "Why'd the ship explode?"

"I found a recording of a message from someone on the ship," said Barriss.

"Really?" Ahsoka asked eagerly. "Were you able to see who it was or hear a voice or anything?"

"I heard a voice," said Barriss. "It was the Chancellor."

"The Chancellor?" asked Lux. "We have to warn the Republic! Did you get a recording of the message?"

"Well I would have, but the ship heard my voice and figured out that it wasn't the Sith and initiated self-destruct."

"We still have to warn them!" said Lux.

"We can't," said Ahsoka. Lux seemed like he was about to protest so Ahsoka cut him off. "For one, we're fugitives. Plus, there's no evidence. We can't just contact the Jedi Council and tell them that the beloved Chancellor is involved in some shady Sith attack!"

"I guess you're right," said Lux.

"But we did get something out of this," said Ahsoka. She approached the unconscious Sith and took his lightsaber from his hand, disassembling it quickly. She took the Kyber crystal and took the Holocron out of her belt pouch. She inserted the crystal into one of the indents on the side of the Holocron. It pulsed with energy.

"What do we do with our friend here?" asked Barriss, nudging the Sith with her foot.

"I found these in a crate back there," said Lux, holding up a pair of Force-binding handcuffs. He snapped them onto the Sith's wrists.

"We should probably get out of here before the Republic comes back," said Barriss. The three ascended the ramp to the _Nebula_, pulling out of the medical station.

"One crystal down, three to go," Ahsoka said. Then the _Nebula_ made the jump into hyperspace.


	6. Chapter 6

The _Nebula_ cruised through hyperspace as Ahsoka sat in her quarters, pondering. The Holocron sat on the opposite side of the room, now with the first Kyber crystals sitting in the slot on one side. They'd gotten one crystal. But what about the other three? Ahsoka and Barriss had agreed not to use their own crystals. They didn't know what would happen to the crystals when the Holocron opened, but they didn't want to risk destroying or harming their crystals.

Her door slid open and Lux stepped in. "Hey," he said, taking a seat next to her on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out this Holocron," said Ahsoka. "I've been trying to figure out what information might be inside. I mean, does the Order even know it exists? I don't think they would have left it on Ilum if they had known about it, but what kind of information is unknown even to the Jedi?"

"I could guess," said Lux, "I'm not a Jedi, though, so I guess I couldn't exactly be certain."

"The Jedi don't know everything," said Ahsoka. "Take a shot at it."

"Alright," said Lux. "Well, most Jedi Holocrons are blue, right? I haven't exactly seen a whole lot of Jedi Holocrons, but from what I _have_ seen, they all look pretty similar. But that looks like nothing I've ever seen before."

"So, what do you think it is?"

Lux considered for a moment. "Well, does it look like a Sith Holocron?"

"No," said Ahsoka.

"So maybe it's neither," said Lux. "Maybe it's neutral. Is there any group that isn't Jedi or Sith?"

"I think so," Ahsoka said slowly. "When I was a youngling at the Temple, I heard stories about some people called...Gray Jedi. They don't believe in the ways of the Sith or the ways of the Jedi. They just believe in the Force. Seems kinda nice, doesn't it?"

"Ahsoka..." asked Lux. "I've been meaning to ask you, but, why did the Jedi send you away? You don't have to answer, but I was just wondering."

Ahsoka looked down at her feet. "It's kind of a long story. It was during the Battle of Saleucami. I was supposed to protect the main base, but one of my soldiers had gotten into some trouble so I left to go help him. But while I was gone, the Separatists sent a huge wave and they captured the base. The Republic had to send the squad of ships that was supposed to be guarding a Venator-class Star Destroyer. They got us out, but the Venator ship was destroyed because it was exposed without the fleet to protect it. There was a Jedi Master on the ship who died. I guess that was what did it because the Council decided that my attachments were too great and I could no longer able to follow the Jedi Code."

Lux listened to her story intently. "But you were just trying to help! Shouldn't they be more forgiving to the people who fight in _their_ war?"

Ahsoka snorted. "Try telling them that. It's like Master Plo always used to say. 'In a war, our victories are greater, but or failures cause us to fall far farther than they did before.'" Ahsoka laughed bitterly. "Seems like I fell pretty far."

Lux took one of her hands. "It wasn't your fault, Ahsoka. You were doing your best to help everyone."

"Sometime my best isn't good enough," she said.

"Your best will _always_ be good enough," said Lux. "At least it will be for me." He closed the distance between the two and just as their lips were about to touch, they were interrupted.

"Lovebirds!" Barriss called from the bridge of the ship. "We've arrived at Mandalore."

Ahsoka stood, releasing Lux's hand. "Thanks, Lux."

He nodded. "Don't mention it."

The two made their way to the front, where they were greeted by Barriss, who had a giant smirk on her face. "Was I interrupting something?" she asked innocently.

Ahsoka smacked her lightly on the arm. "No," she said, but the way she and Lux glanced at each other and the slight blush on their faces told Barriss otherwise.

The _Nebula_ glided down to the main city of Mandalore. When they landed, two people in Mandalorian armor approached their ship.

"Who are they?" Barriss asked.

"Deathwatch," said Ahsoka, recalling her previous experiences on Mandalore, including the capture of Duchess Satine and the betrayal of the Prime Minister.

"Who?" asked Barriss.

"A terrorist group," said Lux, remembering his experience on Carlac. "They're set on murdering Duchess Satine and reverting Mandalore to its past ways."

Barriss opened the door and the ramp descended. The trio made their way down from the ship and onto the landing pad, where the soldiers were waiting.

"Put your hands up!" one of the soldiers commanded. His armor was painted partially red and there were small horns painted on the top of his helmet. Ahsoka caught Barriss moving for her lightsaber and Ahsoka stopped her with a glance. They shouldn't reveal themselves so soon after their arrival.

Ahsoka put her hands up and the other two followed her lead. The two soldiers pushed them forwards with their guns.

The landing bay opened and the capital city was revealed. Ahsoka could barely believe what she was seeing. The city, beautiful and grand the last time she had seen it, was partially in ruins. Entire buildings were in flames and Deathwatch soldiers flew above the city, shooting at one another.

"What happened here?" asked Ahsoka.

"Deathwatch is in control of the city," said the soldier with red armor. "They split in half after the death of Pre Visla. The city's nearly always in a state of civil war." Ahsoka remembered the cruel leader who she'd clashed with on the planet of Carlac. She wasn't exactly sad to hear of his death. She was still confused on one thing, though.

"Did the Duchess just allow all of this to happen?" Ahsoka asked.

The soldiers looked at her strangely. "You don't know?"

"Know what?' asked Ahsoka.

"Duchess Satine is dead," said the soldier with the painted armor.

"What?" gasped Ahsoka. "When did this happen? And who is in charge of Mandalore now?"

"The Prime Minister has been reinstated."

Four more Deathwatch soldiers soared towards them. "Who are these?" one asked.

"Visitors," said the soldier with painted armor. "Take 'em to see Lord Maul," he commanded.

"Lord Maul?" asked Ahsoka. "As in...Darth Maul?"

The soldiers ignored her question and the soldiers seized Ahsoka, Barriss, and Lux and soared towards the Palace with them. The streets below them were littered with bodies in Mandalorian armor.

Many of the large glass windows of the Palace were shattered and parts of the Palace were on fire. Ahsoka remembered the interior as being lavish, bright, and comfortable, but now, it was cold and dark.

It seemed to be devoid of all life. Besides the guards at the entrance and one office which Ahsoka assumed to belong to the Prime Minister, there was no one inside as far as Ahsoka could see. Ahsoka couldn't tell where the Deathwatch soldiers were taking them until they opened a grand set of doors which led to a throne room.

A man sat on the throne, and as Ahsoka grew closer, she could see the distinctive red and black markings of the Zabrak Sith Darth Maul.

He seemed almost weary, as if something, or someone had sapped his strength. But he sat up straight as they approached.

"What are these?" asked Maul, waving a hand towards Ahsoka, Barriss, and Lux.

"Visitors to Mandalore, sir," said one of the soldiers.

"Not just any visitors," said Maul. "I can sense the Force is strong with two of them. This one, however," he said, waving a hand at Lux, "I have no use for. Take him to the prison. I do not take association with Jedi lightly."

Two of the soldiers seized Lux roughly by his arms and pulled him away from the Throne Room, leaving Barriss, Ahsoka, Maul, and two soldiers.

"Now, take these Jedi to my chambers. I'll deal with them later."


	7. Chapter 7

Lux Bonteri figured that he had the worst luck in the world. He'd finally reunited with Ahsoka, gotten to go on the adventure of a lifetime, and then he'd been imprisoned by the Deathwatch and would probably never see either Ahsoka or Barriss again.

It'd been several hours since Lux had been taken to the Royal Palace, and he's been thinking of nothing but Ahsoka for the entire time. Until now. He could hear sounds of conflict going on somewhere in the prison, but he couldn't exactly tell where. Then his door slid open and a Deathwatch soldier stood in the doorframe. The soldier removed their helmet. Lux studied the chin length red hair and green eyes. He thought he remembered her. Perhaps he'd seen her on Carlac.

"Name's Bo-Katan," said the soldier. "I'm here to help. I heard you came here with a Jedi. Is that true?"

"How did you hear that?" said Lux.

"We've got spies everywhere. Including inside of the Palace,' said Bo-Katan, jutting her chin out. "We could really use the help of a Jedi."

"And if I promise to help, you'll help me break out my friends?" asked Lux.

"That's the plan," said Bo-Katan.

"Alright," said Lux. "So, do you have a plan for getting out of here?"

Bo-Katan grinned. "I was hoping you'd ask." She nodded to someone Lux couldn't see and a suit of Mandalorian armor was tossed inside of his cell. Bo-Katan turned, giving Lux privacy as he put on the armor. Once he was finished, she tossed two blasters at him, which he caught with ease. "You'll need these," she said. "Now come on. We don't have forever."

Lux followed Bo-Katan out of his cell and towards the sound of gunfire. They encountered very few gaurds. Lux readied his blasters as the small battle came into view.

"Target the ones that have red on their armor," Bo-Katan whispered to Lux. "Those ones work for Maul."

Lux nodded and aimed for the soldiers in red armor that were trying to retake the prison. "How do we get out of here?" Lux asked Bo-Katan.

"With these," she said, hooking something onto his back. _A jetpack_, he realized. It was surprisingly light. Of course, it would have to be, if these Deathwatch soldiers ran around wearing them all the time.

The soldiers cleared a path through the enemy Deathwatch soldiers, allowing Lux and Bo-Katan to take flight first, and they were quickly followed by the rest of the soldiers.

Lux found flying by jet pack to be exhilarating. With the city flying by beneath him and the wind blowing on his face, Lux felt freer than he ever had before. It reminded him why he'd left behind his life in politics to pursue this...whatever you would call it. Adventure? Suicide mission?

They landed by what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. Inside, however, there were Deathwatch soldiers everywhere. It reminded him of the Deathwatch camp on Carlac, but this seemed sadder. The warehouse was in shambles, in some corners there were piles of debris and garbage. Not to mention that some of the walls seemed to leaking. The soldiers seemed dispirited. They were already fighting for their home, and what made it worse was the fact that they were probably fighting and killing old friends of theirs.

The soldiers sat around small campfires which provided some of the only light.

"Lovely place you've got here," said Lux.

"Not all of us can afford to live a life of luxury," said Bo-Katan.

"I guess I'll just have to get used to that," said Lux. "Now, you said we were gonna rescue my friends. What's the plan for that?"

Bo-Katan sat by one of the empty fireplaces and patted the space next to her. "Sit." When Lux complied, she started talking. "We've been planning our attack on the Palace for nearly a month. We've decided to split into three groups. One will attack the main entrance and hopefully distract all of the enemy soldiers. The next group, which I'll be leading, will attempt to find and assassinate Maul. And the last group, which you'll lead, will break into Maul's wing of the Palace, locate the prisoners, then find and assassinate the Prime Minister. Once Maul and the Prime Minister both are dead, the enemy will have no one to lead them, and hopefully they'll crumble."

"You really want me to lead a group?" said Lux.

"I heard about your rebellion on Onderon. It seems that you know something about battle strategy."

"You can say that again," said Lux.

Then, one of the warehouse walls exploded. Flaming debris scattered everywhere, and Deathwatch soldiers scattered everywhere to avoid getting crushed by flaming chunks of the wall.

Dozens of enemy Deathwatch with the red armor rushed into the warehouse. Bo-Katan slammed her helmet on her head and she and Lux fired at the enemy soldiers.

"How did they find us?" asked Lux.

"They must have followed us back from then prison," said Bo-Katan. "Retreat!" she called. "They've taken the base! We need to fall back!"

Lux shot down two enemy Deathwatch. "Where do we go?"

"We're going to have to find somewhere else!" said Bo-Katan. "We can't stay here anymore. We can't lose any more soldiers before the Palace attack or we won't have enough soldiers to take the Palace."

Lux and Bo-Katan covered the retreat as their allies retreated. Bo-Katan tipped her head, telling Lux to follow their retreating comrades and Bo-Katan followed suit shortly after him.

The enemy soldiers didn't pursue them; it appeared that all they were interested in was driving the Deathwatch out of their base.

The streets that they were now on were dark and grimy, and the people Lux saw looked dirty and malnourished. It reminded Lux of what he'd heard about the Coruscant Underworld. Impoverish and riddled with crime and disease. It seemed that Mandalore had a dark side as well. The soldiers were now settling in a small building that appeared inconspicuous from the outside, Bystanders watched curiously as the armored soldiers crammed into the building. Bo-Katan glared at them sharply and the hurried away quickly.

Lux had been so busy previously that he'd forgotten about his friends in the clutched of Maul, but know he was wracked with thoughts of them in the custody of Maul.

_I'm coming for you, Ahsoka,_ Lux thought. _Whatever it takes._


	8. Chapter 8

Maul's chambers, much like the rest of the Palace, were dark and abandoned. There was no furniture but a small chair and a small desk and all of the windows had bars on them. The guards, after shoving Barriss and Ahsoka inside, had searched them, took their lightsabers and the Holocron, and snapped Force-binders around their wrists before locking them inside.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Barriss asked.

"Now we wait," said Ahsoka.

"Wait for what?" asked Barriss.

"One of two things," said Ahsoka. "We either wait for Maul to run out of patience and come interrogate us, or we wait for Lux to break out of prison and help us."

"They sent Lux to the Royal Prison," said Barriss. "That's the most secure prison in this part of the galaxy! How exactly is he supposed to help us from in there?"

"I just have a feeling."

Hours flew by and Barriss's mood got worse. After they'd waited for what felt like ages (at least to Barriss), they could hear footsteps approaching the chambers.

The door flew open and two Deathwatch soldiers entered, hauling Ahsoka roughly to her feet.

"Lord Maul wants to see you," one of them said. Barriss opened her mouth to object but Ahsoka shot her a look and she closed her mouth. The Deathwatch soldiers marched her out of the room, locking the door behind them.

The Palace was silent except for the sounds of the footsteps of the Deathwatch soldiers as the took her to the Throne Room and stood her in front of Maul. She could see her and Barriss's lightsabers as well as the Holocron on the armrest of the throne.

"Leave us," Maul snarled. The soldiers took off her Force-binders and left the Throne Room.

Without the Force-binders, Ahsoka got an overwhelming sense of Maul's raw, unchecked emotions. She could sense his bitterness towards Obi-Wan, his pure rage towards the Jedi, his despair over the death of his brother, and his hatred towards his old master.

"I had been hoping that Kenobi would return," said Maul. "Instead I'm stuck with _you_. Why are you here, Jedi? Does it perhaps have something to do with this very interesting Holocron?" He used the Force to pick up the Holocron and put it in his open hand.

"Don't touch that," said Ahsoka.

"My, my," said Maul. "Touchy subject? You seem quite concerned about this Holocron. But what is it? Not Sith _or_ Jedi. Why does this interest you, child?"

"I may fight for the Light Side," said Ahsoka. "But I am not a Jedi."

Maul smirked. "So fierce, so full of determination. I can feel your anger, child. You would do well to join the Dark Side."

Ahsoka shook her head. "No. Not now, not ever."

"Perhaps you think that now, child," said Maul, "I know, however, that you could become greater than you could ever imagine if you give in to the Dark Side."

"I could never be as vile as you," Ahsoka shot back at him.

"Then you will die just like the others that I fought before you."

"Not without a fight," said Ahsoka. She used the Force to bring the lightsaber and Holocron towards her. She tucked the Holocron into her pocket and clipped Barriss's lightsaber to her belt before igniting her white blades.

Maul stood from his throne, stretching his robotic legs. "I'm going to enjoy this," he said, igniting both his red blade and the Darksaber.

Maul charged towards Ahsoka, spinning both blades like a maniac. Ahsoka caught his blades with her own.

Maul was the most skilled lightsaber duelist she'd ever faced before other than Grievous. His use of blunt force made it difficult for Ahsoka to block his attacks, so she relied on her agility and use of the Force to evade his blades.

Ahsoka Force pushed Maul across the room before sprinting down the hallway in the direction of Maul's chambers. She needed Barriss's help if she was going to defeat Maul.

Meanwhile, back in the chambers, Barriss was attempting to find a way to break out of her Force-binders. She'd already practically destroyed the chair in an attempt to figure out a way to destroy her Force-binders. She moved on to the desk. She rifled through the drawers, finding nothing but a drawer full of mechanical parts, which Barriss assumed were spares for in case parts of Maul's mechanical legs needed to be replaced.

She was about to close the drawer when she found a particularly sharp piece of metal. She took it out and sawed through the part that connected her hands together, successfully deactivating her handcuffs.

With the ability to use the Force regained, she used it to remove the now deactivated handcuffs from around her wrists and opened the door.

She was just turning around the corner to go look for Ahsoka when someone knocked into her, sending them both toppling. Barriss looked up and saw the very person she had just been looking for.

"Barriss!" Ahsoka grasped Barriss's hands and placed her lightsaber in them. "Come on, we've got to go!" She grabbed Barriss's arm and pulled her down an adjacent hallway and out into an open room. The walls were made of glass and it overlooked the city.

"Ahsoka, stop!" said Barriss. "What's going on? Where's Maul?"

"I distracted him and got away," said Ahsoka. "But he's following so we need to get away!"

"Too late." Maul emerged from the hall, his red and black blades both ignited. Ahsoka looked around for an exit, but Maul was blocking the only one.

Barriss and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers as Maul jumped at them. They were prepared to block him but they never got the chance because the wall exploded, knocking them both off of their feet.

Ahsoka looked up to see dozens of Deathwatch soldier descending on the room. Ahsoka lit up her lightsabers, preparing to have to deflect shots, but the soldier instead started firing at Maul. Maul attempted to block the shots but was hit by several. One hit his hand, causing him to drop the red lightsaber and one hit his shoulder. Maul snarled at the Deathwatch and began to retreat.

Ahsoka helped Barriss to her feet as a Deathwatch soldier landed just in front of them and removed his helmet.

"Lux!" Ahsoka exclaimed, enveloping him in a hug. "How are you here?"

"It's a long story," said Lux. A female Deathwatch soldier landed next to Lux. "Ahsoka, Barriss, this is Bo-Katan. She's here to help."

Bo-Katan spoke up next to Lux. "Remember your task!" she said. "You know where the Prime Minister is?"

Lux nodded and turned to follow the soldiers. "Come on!" he said to Barriss and Ahsoka. Ahsoka scooped up Maul's abandoned lightsaber and clipped it to her belt before following the soldiers.

"What's going on, Lux?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Deathwatch are taking the Palace," he said. "Our job is to assassinate the Prime Minister?"

"How did you somehow manage to get yourself involved in a civil war?" Ahsoka asked.

"It was the only way to get in here to save you," he said. "Now, come on, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get off this planet!"

The Prime Minister's office was just a few halls away from the entrance. Ahsoka could hear battle sounds going on at the front of the Palace.

"What's going on out there?" asked Barriss.

"A distraction," said Lux. "Positions, everyone." The Deathwatch took up positions outside the office. "If anything goes wrong, you know the signal." He turned to Barriss and Ahsoka. "You guys are coming in with me. The Prime Minister probably won't try to fight against Jedi."

Lux charged into the room, closely followed by Ahsoka and Barriss. Lux pointed his blaster directly at Prime Minister Almec's head.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Almec.

"Your rule of cruelty and corruption is at it's end, Prime Minister," said Lux.

"This is treachery! This is treason! You have no right to barge into here and threaten me! You have no right!" Almec push Lux aside and ran out of his office. He was met by the Deathwatch soldiers, who raised their blasters menacingly.

"Wait! This is illegal!" shouted Almec. "I am the Prime Minister of Mandalore! You must obey me!"

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as the Deathwatch soldiers fired their weapons simultaneously.

Almec's body fell to the ground with a thud. With that done, the soldiers marched out towards the front of the Palace to join in the fight.

When Ahsoka got to the site of the battle, the enemy Deathwatch were losing. They were being attacked from above, in front and behind. It wasn't long before they retreated to the depths of the city.

Bo-Katan and her Deathwatch troops approached those remaining from the battle.

"Is Maul dead?" Lux asked when Bo-Katan landed.

"No," she said. "He managed to get to a landing pad with a ship and escape. He's pretty badly wounded, though. Hopefully he'll die of his injuries."

"At least he's gone," said Lux. "Maybe now Mandalore will finally be able to settle down and find peace?"

"And what about you guys?" Bo-Katan asked, gesturing towards Lux, Ahsoka, and Barriss. "What will you do?"

"Well," said Ahsoka, "I was hoping we might be able to stay here for a little while before we go off again."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," said Bo-Katan.

Suddenly, a rumbling sound was heard, and the entire city shook.

"What's going on?" asked Barriss.

"I have no idea," said Bo-Katan.

A massive hole was blown in the city's dome and Ahsoka could see three Republic Venator Star Destroyers in the sky, releasing Republic gunships and starfighters on the city.

"The Republic must know something's going on," said Ahsoka. She turned to Bo-Katan. "You need to take your Deathwatch and hide. The Republic still sees you as terrorists; they'll kill all of you."

Bo-Katan nodded once. "Good luck, Jedi," she said before turning and signaling to her soldiers to run.

The city shook again. "We need to go," said Ahsoka. The Republic ships were nearing the city.

The city was in panic all around them. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Lux ran through the streets, which were filled with screaming, terrified citizens.

Ahsoka had always thought the Republic was the hero. But what kind of a hero would tear apart a city full of innocent people? And most of all, Ahsoka wondered how she could have been so _wrong_ about them? The Jedi must have blinded her more than she had thought.

The Republic ships were at the city now. Gunships deployed clones everywhere and Republic fighters fired at retreating Deathwatch ships.

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Lux arrived at the landing pad without running into any clones or Republic forces. They climbed aboard the _Nebula_ and prepared it for takeoff.

"What's going to happen to Mandalore and it's people now?" asked Barriss.

"They're probably going to be under Republic control," said Ahsoka. "All they wanted was to remain neutral and the Republic wouldn't even let them do that."

"The Deathwatch will reclaim the planet," said Lux. "If I know anything about Bo-Katan, it's that she'll never let Mandalore be under any rule other than that of the Deathwatch."

"I hope you're right," said Ahsoka. "It shouldn't be up to the Republic to decide which systems get to be neutral and which ones don't."

The _Nebula_ took off, hidden from the view of the Republic Star Destroyers by the many retreating Deathwatch ships.

Ahsoka guided the _Nebula_ away from the Deathwatch ships.

"Where to next?" asked Ahsoka.

"I'm getting a strong Force presence on Dathomir," said Barriss. "I think there's something there that'll help us on our journey."

Ahsoka took Maul's saber off of her belt and placed it next to the Holocron. "Two crystals down, one to go."

The _Nebula _made the jump to hyperspace and left Mandalore.


	9. Chapter 9

The hum of the _Nebula's _engines filled Ahsoka's head as she tried to push images of a war-torn Mandalore out of her head. She sat on the floor of her quarters, attempting to meditate. It was becoming increasingly clear that meditation would not come easily. She could still see the flaming buildings, the people running in terror, and the ships that she once saw as a source of safety obliterating the Deathwatch soldiers. Was this how the rest of the galaxy views the Republic? As a terrifying, warmongering government? And what about the Jedi? Did people see them that way, too?

Ahsoka rubbed her montrals, almost still feeling the ache caused by hearing all of the screams and gunfire. When she was still a Jedi, she'd gotten used to battle sounds, but after four months, it seemed that she would have to get used to it again.

She sighed in frustration and squeezed her eyes tight, hoping that in doing so she'd be able to block out the outside world. No such luck. After a few minutes more, she gave up and relocated to her bed.

There was a soft knock in her door she looked up to see Lux standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he said. "Can I come in?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Take a seat," she said, gesturing to an empty chair in the corner of the room. Lux stepped inside a sat down. "What's up?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you seem upset," he said. "Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Kind of a lot, actually." Ahsoka sighed. "I never thought the Republic could be so ruthless. I always saw it as fair and just. But, back on Mandalore, they just slaughtered people for no reason. The Deathwatch weren't doing any harm to them. And they killed innocent citizens, too, when the blew up the dome. It just makes me question if what I was doing as a Jedi was right, you know.

Lux nodded. "I do. Sometimes I look back on my time as a Separatist and I wonder what I was thinking to make me think that they were right. I mean, they aren't all bad. In fact, their ideals are something that I actually agree with. But the way they execute it, with this war, makes them bad. They create monstrosities like Grievous, and killing machines that end life like it's nothing." He laughed, almost bitterly. "I guess neither side is wholly good or wholly bad. But the reasons that we choose our side is what makes us good or bad."

"I didn't even choose my side," said Ahsoka. "The Jedi did that for me, when they took me from Shili."

He stood up and took a seat next to her on the bed. "Even still, many Jedi fought for the wrong reasons. They became corrupted by politics and greed. You fought for what you believe in."

"I don't even know what I believe in anymore," said Ahsoka. "What are you supposed to believe in when you figure out that a whole part of your life is a lie?"

"Believe in me," said Lux. "And I'll believe in you." He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

Lux stood and yawned. "Well, I'm going to go try to sleep. Better be well rested for the witch planet, right? Find me if you need anything."

She nodded and he made his way out of her room slowly. Ahsoka picked up her lightsabers and the Holocron from where they rested on her desk and walked to the bridge, where Barriss was piloting. Ahsoka plopped down in the seat next to her.

"So," she said. "Dathomir."

"Yep," said Barriss. "I can feel something there. It's almost like a familiar presence. I can't place it, but it feels angry. And almost…sad. I think it can help us."

"Guess we'll figure that out soon enough," said Ahsoka. She hesitated for a moment. "Barriss, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Barriss.

"When you were with the Jedi, did you ever doubt that you were doing the right thing?"

"Yes," said Barriss. "All the time."

"Really?" asked Ahsoka. "You always seemed so confident in yourself."

"I tried to be. But the truth is, I was always afraid that each descision was the wrong one. Especially after what they did to you. I thought that whatever group of people abandoned a teenager on some distant planet couldn't be good."

Ahsoka chuckled. "That's a good point."

"What I really think is that the Jedi are barely a fraction of what they used to be. They're so embedded in the past, they're almost stifled by traditions and memories of what the Jedi Order used to be. They don't even recognize that they sacrifice their ideals for politics. That why one of the reasons I came to see you, even though I knew I probably shouldn't. I just felt like if I stayed there I would do something bad."

"Well, I'm glad you did come," said Ahsoka. "I would've probably been caught by now if not for you."

"Oh, you definitely would," said Barriss.

Ahsoka smacked her lightly on the arm.

"Looks like we're approaching Dathomir now," said Barriss. The _Nebula_ exited hyperspace and the red planet looked before them.

"This place doesn't look inviting," said Ahsoka.

"I think that's the point," said Barriss. "It's home to a clan of witches known as the Nightsisters. At least, it was, but the Separatist army came through and eliminated them all. I think Dooku was involved with that."

The door slid open behind them and Lux entered the bridge, recoiling slightly at the strange-looking planet. "_That's _Dathomir?" he asked. "I can see why it doesn't get much tourist attraction."

Barriss guided the ship towards the planets surface. As they landed, Ahsoka felt a tug in the Force, something unexpectedly strong, but also sinister.

"Do you feel it?" asked Barriss. "It's really strong here."

"Does it have anything to do with that?" asked Lux, pointing to a massive face carved into a cliffside ahead of them.

"That must be a Nightsister temple," said Barriss. "It's even creepier that I expected."

The trio exited the _Nebula_ and they headed towards the temple. On either side of them were tall, thorny planets. Large, oddly shaped pods hung from the tips of the plants. Lux studied one curiously.

"Those are burial pods," said Barriss. "The Nightsisters put their dead clan members inside. It was supposed to be a way to honor them after they'd passed."

Lux looked at them in disgust. "You mean there are dead Nightsisters in there?"

"Yes," said Barriss. "Some texts even say that more powerful Nightsisters could even raise the dead to attack their enemies."

Lux shivered slightly and stepped closer to Ahsoka, eyeing the pods warily. Ahsoka laughed quietly at his discomfort and Lux scowled at her.

The first impression Ahsoka got of the inside of the temple was darkness. The next thing was a terrible smell that made her eyes water and her nostrils burn. She clamped a hand over her nose, trying to keep the smell out.

"What is that?" Ahsoka asked.

"I have no idea," said Barriss.

"It smells like death," said Ahsoka. She took her lightsabers off of her belt and ignited them so that they could see. What they could see made Barriss gasp loudly. It smelled like death because the smell was, in fact, death. Dozens of corpses littered the ground, all in various stages of decomposition. Several still had flesh, but the majority were just skeletons. Most had holes in their bodies, which Ahsoka assumed were blaster shots from the droid attack, but on several it looked more like lightsaber strikes.

"Well go on," said a voice. "Have a good look at what happened here."

Ahsoka jumped slightly and Barriss ignited her lightsaber, looking to find the source of the voice. It seemed to have come from somewhere above them. It seemed almost familiar, and if she wasn't mistaken, a Force signature that felt almost familiar was coming from whoever it was that was speaking.

"Who's there?" demanded Ahsoka.

"What?" asked the voice. "Don't you recognize me? I'm almost hurt."

Ahsoka thought about if for a second. She thought back to a time when the same voice had taunted her onboard the Republic cruiser with Master Luminara.

"Ventress," hissed Ahsoka.

"Correct." Ventress jumped down from the darkness above them. Ahsoka studies her carefully. She looked worn down. She could see bags under Ventress's eyes, several cuts in her face, and from the way she held herself, Ahsoka could tell that one of her legs was injured. Instead of her usual purple clothing, she wore a deep red outfit, similar to one of the ones she saw on the Nightsister corpses.

"Wait," said Ahsoka. "You're supposed to be dead. The Council said that you got blown up in the Battle of Sullust. How are you here?"

"The Jedi don't always have everything right, tailhead," said Ventress. "It's true, my ship blew up. My master strayed me and tried to have me killed. But I lived, and I returned here, to my home planet."

"And you became a witch?" asked Ahsoka. "Wow. You're the only one I know that could find something even creepier than being a Sith."

Ventress glared at Ahsoka. "I'm not the only one who was betrayed. I heard about your little incident. You got yourself punished by the Jedi, hm? That's right. I still hear things, even all the way out here. My sisters and I see all things."

"Speaking of which," said Ahsoka. "How did you survive the massacre? I mean, everyone else seems to have died." She gestured to the corpses.

"Not everyone," said Ventress. "I survived with a small group of my sisters."

"If there are still some Nightsisters alive," said Barriss, "I think that they could help us. I mean, the Nightsisters do have magic. They could help us discover the source of this Force signature that we're feeling."

"In what galaxy would I help you?" asked Ventress. "I have no reason to."

"That's not true," said Ahsoka.

"Really?" Ventress asked. "Give me a good reason why, then. This ought to be good."

"Well," Ahsoka. "You and I are actually kind of similar." Ventress looked slightly surprised. "It's true. You know, both of us were betrayed and abandoned by the people that we trusted more than anything. We both understand what it feels like to think you're alone."

Ventress looked at Ahsoka for a moment, with something in her eyes that Ahsoka could exactly place. Pity? Understanding? Whatever it was, Ahsoka knew that she'd gotten through to Ventress.

Ventress sighed. "Fine. But if you give me even one tiny reason to regret this, I will take you to the nearest cliff and hurl you off of the top."

"Deal," said Ahsoka.

"Alright," said Ventress. "Now follow me."

Anakin Skywalker was a lot of things, but he was not a quitter. And neither was his Padawan. So where did that leave him? Chasing her across the galaxy whenever he could. But the last he'd seen of her, she was fleeing from Onderon with Barriss and the Bonteri kid. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. She could be anywhere in the galaxy. And here he was, on Coruscant, the last place she'd be, waiting to talk to the Council, the last people she'd want to see.

As he walked through the halls of the Temple, heading for the Council chamber, Obi-Wan appeared by his side.

"Any news?" he asked.

"No," said Anakin despondently. "It's like she just disappeared."

"She has to be somewhere," said Obi-Wan. "We'll find her eventually, it may just require some patience."

"And when we do find her?" asked Anakin. "What then? We just ship her back out to Ilum and abandon her again?"

"Anakin," began Obi-Wan. "She was given a punishment that she must face. That is the Jedi way."

"And I'm beginning to think she's better off without your so called 'Jedi way', Master," said Anakin. "I mean, you just chucked a sixteen year old girl out into the snow and said 'Good luck surviving on your own!' And you try to argue that you have some moral code. You don't. You just do what you think is best without considering that it's not best for everyone else."

Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder, but he shrugged it off and stormed towards the Council chambers.

Once there, he took a deep breath and tried to contain his emotions before stepping inside, where he found Masters Yoda, Windu, and Plo Koon waiting for him. He bowed slightly to them.

"Skywalker," said Master Windu. "We've just received a video from our medical station orbiting Felucia."

He pressed a button and a holo-video played. For a moment, all that was there was an empty hangar, but soon a small ship landed in the back of the hangar and three figures exited. A Togruta, a Mirialan, and a human. He quickly put the pieces together and placed them as Ahsoka, Barriss, and Lux.

Another ship landed and a cloaked figure stepped out, igniting a lightsaber. Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and an intense duel followed, ending when someone, presumably Barriss, who had rushed on board the enemy's ship, blew the ship up, also taking out the camera and ending the video.

"This happened shortly after an evacuation order was sent to the medical station," said Master Plo. "But there is no record of that order ever being sent. It seems that Padawan Tano knew that this was going to happen and hacked into the station to send the signal. We also have reason to believe that she was on Mandalore when we attacked, and while we were there, a clone trooper was ordered to put a tracking device on to ship that looked very similar to the one seen in the video. She was also seen by several troopers trying to get back to her ship."

"So where is the ship now?" asked Anakin.

"Dathomir," said Master Windu.

"The witch planet?" asked Anakin. "Why would Ahsoka go there?"

"We don't know," said Master Windu. "But it is essential that we find her and get her to the Temple. She blew up part of a Republic ship if you recall. This alone is enough to arrest her. Not to mention her leaving behind her post on Ilum. And I won't even mention the fact that she's somehow convinced another Jedi and a Senator to help her with this. She's a danger, to both the Jedi and the Republic."

Anakin had to restrain himself from snapping at Master Windu. Ahsoka was no danger, and he would refuse to go after her if her didn't also want to bring her back for his own reasons.

"Find her, you must," said Master Yoda. "Before it is too late."

Anakin bowed. "Yes, master."


	10. Chapter 10

Ahsoka decided after five minutes of being on the planet that she loathed Dathomir with every fiber of her being. As Ventress led them through the temple to where the survivors lived, they encountered dozens of think vines covered with long, sharp thorns and several creepy creatures that watched them from the shadows.

"How far _is _this place?" asked Ahsoka.

"You'll have to forgive us if we don't enjoy living close to the bodies of our fallen sisters," said Ventress. "But we're almost there."

Lux tapper Ahsoka on the shoulder. "You think we can trust her?" he whispered.

"I don't think we've got much of a choice," said Ahsoka. "But there's something here that is _very _strong with the Force, and the Nightsisters are probably our best chance at finding what it is and how to communicate with it."

"If you're sure," said Lux.

"We're here," announced Ventress, gesturing to a doorway covered in runes and ancient symbols that seemed to be burned into the door itself. Ventress pulled open the doors. "Whatever you do, don't go anywhere without me. My sisters aren't exactly friendly to outsiders."

Ahsoka nodded. "Understandable."

Once through the doors, Ahsoka found herself in a large cavern. The walls were made of a red rock and large stalactites and stalagmites protruded from the cavern floor and ceiling like giant red teeth. In the center of the cavern a small group of women, all dressed similarly to Ventress in red, sat in a circle around a large fire with green flames. The women's eyes were closed and they were chanting something under their breaths in a language that Ahsoka couldn't quite understand.

Ahsoka threw a glance towards Ventress. "What are they doing?"

"A ritual," said Ventress. "A way of trying to communicate with our dead sisters. But we haven't had much luck. Especially with most of the clan eliminated and Mother Talzin off in some corner of the galaxy. They'll finish up soon. We just have to be patient."

Sure enough, barely twenty minutes later the green flames died down and the women stopped chanting and opened their eyes. A moment of silence fell over the cavern, but it was not long lived as they quickly noticed the outsiders standing in their cavern.

Several women jumped up, drawing sharp blades from their belted and pointing them threateningly at Ahsoka, Barriss, and Lux. Ventress stepped in front of the three of them and raised her hands towards her sisters.

"Easy," said Ventress. "These are friends."

"Sister Asajj," said one of the Nightsisters. "You have brought…_outsiders_. They are not welcome here."

"These are allies," said Ventress. "They have felt a powerful Force presence within our Temple. They have come from far across the galaxy."

The Nightsisters eyed Ahsoka and Barriss's lightsabers.

"Jedi," said one of the untrustingly.

"_Ex_-Jedi," corrected Ahsoka.

"Ex-Jedi," said the Nightsister. "No matter what you call yourself, it was one of those weapons that cut down my sisters in cold blood." She pointed to Ahsoka's lightsaber.

"Not everyone with a lightsaber is a murderer," said Ahsoka. "There _are_ those of us who still hold some morals."

"Sister Asajj," said the Nightsister. "A word, please?"

The Nightsister took Ventress over to the corner where they proceeded to have a whispered conversation with lots of arm waving and head shaking while the other Nightsisters whispered amongst themselves.

It wasn't long before Ventress and the other Nightsister returned.

"You are lucky," began the Nightsister, "that we trust Sister Asajj and her judgement. We will allow you to stay here for _one _night. In the morning, we will show you what we believe is the Force presence you sensed."

The Nightsisters dispersed across the cavern, mostly attempting to avoid the trio, although a few watched them curiously as they settled down in one corner of the cavern.

"You're lucky you had me to help you," said Ventress. "My sisters would not have been so generous had you been here alone."

"Thank you," said Ahsoka. She looked at Ventress and gave a slight laugh.

"What's so funny, Tano?" asked Ventress.

"I just never thought you'd be helping me," said Ahsoka, giving a slight shake of her head. "If someone told me this would be happening a year ago, I would have recommended that they see a mental doctor. It's just odd. My old enemy is helping me and my old allies are now hunting me across the galaxy."

Ventress looked at her with that sympathetic, understanding look again. "You were right about one thing. We are much more similar than I thought."

Ahsoka gave a small smile. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"We'll call it both," said Ventress.

"Thank you," said Ahsoka again. "I mean it, Ventress."

"You're welcome, Tano," said Ventress. "Now get some rest." She glanced to where Lux and Barriss were talking a few feet away. "You and your friends will need some rest if you're to face whatever's emitting that Force presence you're following."

Ventress returned to her sisters and Ahsoka joined Lux and Barriss and settled down on the hard stone floor.

Sleep didn't come easily to Ahsoka that night. Between anxiety about the Nightsisters on the other side of the cavern, who could kill Ahsoka and her friends in an instant, and anticipation about what the next day would hold, Ahsoka was awake hours after her friends had fallen asleep and she only managed to fall asleep by using the Force to silence her thoughts and help her relax.

Ahsoka awoke to Ventress shaking her. "Get up," she said. "It's time to go."

Ahsoka checked time make sure her lightsabers were still at her belt and the Holocron was still in her pocket before getting to her feet and stretching out her back, which was sore from sleeping on the hard rock all night.

Next to her, Lux and Barriss looked just as tired and disheveled as Ahsoka felt. It seemed like it hadn't been a good night of sleep for any of them.

Ventress gestured for the three of them to follow her. She was standing in front of a dark tunnel which Ahsoka hadn't noticed the night before. She could sense the Force presence emitting from deep within that tunnel. They were close now. Ventress led them to the tunnel entrance and stood aside.

"Good luck," she said. "Try not to die."

"You're not coming with us?" asked Ahsoka.

Ventress snorted. "No Nightsister other than Mother Talzin has entered that tunnel in years. They say a malevolent spirit lives within the tunnels that can drive someone insane by just looking into their eyes. It's said that sometimes, if you're quiet enough, you can hear it whispering to it's victims."

Ahsoka looked deep into the dark tunnel. "Great," she said. "Malevolent spirits are exactly what we need right now." She took a deep breath and stepped into the tunnel, activating her lightsaber to give a light source.

Barriss turned her lightsaber on and plunged it into the wall.

"What are you doing?" asked Lux.

"I'm marking the way so we know how to get out," said Barriss. "I don't know how far this thing goes or how fast we'll have to get out, so this'll make it easier to find out way back."

"Good thinking," he said.

The tunnels were extremely dark and so narrow that they had to walk in single file. Ahsoka walked in the lead so she could light the way with her lightsabers, Lux walked in the middle and Barriss walked behind both of them, marking the wall with her lightsaber. The tunnels twisted and turned and they came across several dead ends.

The system of tunnels soon opened up into a massive cavern. The roof stretched up so high that Ahsoka could barely see it anymore. In the center of the cavern, Ahsoka could make out a black, pyramid shaped structure. Statues were placed here and there around the cavern, and as Ahsoka approached one of them, she discovered that they were meant to be Jedi. The statues had lightsabers in their hands and their bodies were contorted one unnatural ways, their faces grotesque masks with horrifying expressions.

"What _is _that?" Lux asked, pointing to the pyramid. "I've never seen anything like it."

"That," said Ahsoka. "Is a Sith temple. I didn't think that there was on Dathomir. At least not one that the Jedi know about."

"The Force presence is definitely coming from inside," said Barriss. "Should we keep following it?"

"What do we have to lose?" asked Ahsoka.

"You mean other than our lives?" said Lux.

"If you don't want to go inside," Ahsoka said, "be my guest, but I'm going in. If you want, you can wait outside."

Lux sighed and adjusted his blaster at his belt. "If you're going, _I'm_ going, but I'm going to be pissed if we die."

"I can deal with that," Ahsoka said. "Barriss?"

"I'm coming too," she said.

"Let's go." Ahsoka led the other two towards the temple, holding her lightsabers defensively in front of her. She'd never actually been inside a Sith temple before, but she assumed it couldn't be a friendly place.

Once inside, they encountered nothing excepts for a few horrifying decorations, such as carvings of dead Jedi and ancient statues that seemed to be of Sith lords. Once she saw that there were no immediate threats, Ahsoka turned off her lightsabers and gestured for Barriss to do the same. There was enough light on the inside of the temple that they didn't need another light source.

The interior of the temple was a maze of passageways and room filled with ancient artifacts and deadly weapons. With every step she took, Ahsoka felt the Force presence growing stronger in the pit of her stomach until she finally stopped in front of one room.

"This is it," she said. "Whatever we find in here, it probably won't be good. Be on your guard. I don't want any of us to be killed."

She ignited both of her white blades and Barriss followed her lead. Lux pulled out his blasters and the trio burst into the room.

It was a very large room, with pillars lining the walls, but it was mostly empty except for one large sarcophagus in the center of the room. Ahsoka took a defensive position, but the room was completely empty of life except for her, Lux, and Barriss.

Ahsoka approached the sarcophagus. As soon as she got close, a howl cut through the air. Ahsoka and Barriss's lightsabers deactivates on their own and Lux's laster flew out of his hand.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Ahsoka.

A faint gust of wind blew through the room, and a column of red light shot up from the sarcophagus. A figure stepped out from the column, eyes glowing a sinister yellow.

"I have been expecting you," said the figure, it's voice echoing throughout the room. "Ahsoka Tano. Barriss Offee. And Lux Bonteri."

"How do you know out names?" Ahsoka asked. Of everything she'd been expecting, this was definitely an unexpected turn. "Who are you?"

"Who _was_ I, you mean," said the figure.

"You mean you're dead?" asked Ahsoka. "That's not possible."

"Many things are possible, through the Force. The Dark Side is a gateway to many abilities, some considered to be…unnatural. As for who I was, they called me Darth Plagueis the Wise. I have foreseen your coming through the Force for many years."

"And now that we're here, what do want with us?" demanded Ahsoka.

Barriss laid a hand in her shoulder. "Do not anger him, Ahsoka," she whispered. "The last thing we want is for the dead Sith to be angry with us."

Darth Plagueis laughed. "Do not worry, Barriss Offee. It is not you I am angry with. I have called you here because I am angry with another, in fact. My apprentice, Darth Sidious. You may know him better as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Lux. "Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith?"

"Indeed he is," said Plagueis. "When I was his Master, I learned many things through the Force, including how to creat life itself. I taught me apprentice everything I knew, and once my usefulness to him had run out, he killed me and banished me here, to this dismal temple on this remote planet."

"And why are you telling _us_ this?" asked Ahsoka. "Why not lure Master Yoda or some other Jedi here?"

"The Jedi and the Republic are under the influence of a Sith Lord. They have both become corrupt and filled with greed. And you are no longer affiliated with either, but you are still strong with the Force. And now you have a way of becoming even stronger." He pointed to the Holocron. "Unlocking that will be the final piece in the puzzle. I will finally have revenge upon my apprentice."

"You haven't even told us how you plan to get revenge yet," Barriss said.

"But of course," said Plagueis. "Darth Sidious plans to use the Grand Army of the Republic to destroy the Jedi once and for all. He also plans to corrupt the Chosen One to become his apprentice."

Ahsoka shuddered at the implications. The clones Turing in the Jedi would cause the Jedi Order to be completely obliterated. And though she didn't agree with the Jedi, their destruction would make the galaxy a much darker place. And a dark Anakin…she didn't want to even think about that.

"So what do we do about this?" asked Ahsoka. "We can't just match up to the Senate and claim that the Chancellor is a Sith. People would think we're crazy."

"First," said Plagueis, "you unlock that Holocron. Then, you return to Coruscant and you make Sidious attack you in a public place. That way there are witnesses."

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Ahsoka. "I mean, you're a Sith. We've always been natural enemies."

"You can't," said Plagueis. "But my hatred for my traitorous apprentice is far stronger than my hatred of the Jedi. Besides, they don't call me Darth Plagueis the Wise for nothing. I know that sometimes you have to work with your enemies for a common goal. That goal, of course, being Sidious's death."

With that, the spirit of Darth Plagueis the Wise descended back into his sarcophagus, the column of light diminished, and the wind stopped. The Force presence no longer called out to Ahsoka. She could still sense Plagueis within the sarcophagus, but he was placid. He had said what he needed to. Now he would wait and see how things played out through the Force.

"We're done here," Ahsoka said. "Let's go."

They did not speak until they were back in the system of tunnels and the Sith temple was behind them.

"So," said Lux. "That was one of the most terrifying things I've ever seen. I think I might have peed a little. Or a little more than a little."

"I can't believe it," said Barriss. "The entire time, a Sith Lord has been under the nose of the Jedi Council and they never saw it? I thought they were supposed to be the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy!"

"The Jedi aren't what they used to be," Ahsoka reminded her. "But I don't think it's just them. No one saw the Chancellor as a major threat. Perhaps a minor inconvenience, but certainly not a Sith Lord. This does not bode well for the rest of the galaxy."

Emerging from the tunnels and back into the Nightsisters temple, they found the cavern that they had slept in the night before empty.

"That's odd," said Ahsoka. "Where would they have gone?"

"Perhaps they just went out to scavenge for food," suggested Barriss. "I didn't see a lot of it inside the temple."

Ahsoka shrugged at that but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. _It's probably just this planet,_ she thought to herself. _It's messing with me. We should just get away from this place and focus on opening the Holocron._

The three of them walked back through the temple to where the _Nebula _was, taking particular care to cover their noses when they passed through the room full of rotting corpses.

Once they exited the temple, Ahsoka realized leaving Dathomir might not be so simple. Three Republic Venators hovered in the planet's atmosphere and several gunships had surrounded the _Nebula. _

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Barriss.

"Me too," said Ahsoka. She looked up to the sky. Anakin was on one of those Venators. She could sense it. What was he doing? And how did he find her?

"They must have put a tracker in our ship," said Ahsoka. She grunted in frustration. "Alright. I don't want to hurt any of the clones. We'll have to figure out a way to get to the ship without hurting anyone. And I think I know how. But we'll need Ventress's help."

It didn't take long to locate Ventress and the Nightsisters in the thick foliage of Dathomir. And it didn't take long to convince her to help them, either.

"As long as it gets them off of my planet, I'll help you," said Ventress.

"Thank you," said Ahsoka. "You won't regret it."

"I'd better not."

Less than twenty minutes later, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Lux were in position and ready.

"Now we just wait for the signal," said Ahsoka.

"You think this plan will work?" asked Barriss.

"I really hope so," said Ahsoka. "I don't want to deal with the Republic again for a while."

A ball of green Nightsisters magic was launched high into the sky above the clones and several Nightsisters burst out of the trees, casting spells and illusions towards the clones. These spells were harmless, of course, and they'd decided they did not want to hurt the clones, but the spells looked flashy and hopefully would lure the clones away from the _Nebula_.

It seemed to be working. The clones got in their gunships and flew off towards the Nightsisters, who then concealed themselves in the forest.

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Lux, ran towards the _Nebula_. Lux shot the tracking device off of its side and the three were about to go inside when they were stopped by a voice.

"I thought you might be behind that."

Ahsoka turned and found herself face to face with Rex. He pulled out his blasters and pointed them at Ahsoka. She assumed that they were on stun but the gesture still shocked her slightly.

"Get on the ship," she whispered to Barriss. "I'll handle this."

Barriss nodded and she and Lux boarded the _Nebula_.

"Listen, Rex, our those down," she said. "I can explain."

Her explanation was cut short as Rex fired to stun blasts and her world went dark.

She woke in a cell on what she assumed was one of the Republic Venators. Ahsoka was laying in the middle of the floor, her limbs splayed in different directions. She slowly sat up, massaging her stiff joints, when a shadow fell over her. Standing in the ray-shielded door was none other than her master, Anakin Skywalker. She groaned mentally. This would be fun.

"Ahsoka," said Anakin, his voice thick with disapproval. He shut off the ray shield and stepped inside. "I can't seem to figure out what exactly it is that you think you're doing. Blowing up part of a Republic ship? Abandoning your post in Ilum? And now you've gotten yourself arrested. What exactly is the purpose of this?"

"First if all," she said, standing up off the floor. "Don't call it my post. It was a death sentence. Second of all, you've done much worse than this before. I seek to recall an experience where you crashed an entire Venator."

Anakin scoffed. "That was in a battle in the name of the Republic."

Ahsoka tolled her eyes. "Yes, because when the Republic approves it makes it all okay."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know that exactly what it means!" said Ahsoka hotly.

"This is getting us nowhere," said Anakin. "I'll come back when you're calmed down and ready to talk. You've got plenty of time for that."

"Wait," said Ahsoka. "Let me just tell you one thing."

"What?"

"Never trust Palpatine."


	11. Chapter 11

When someone thought of Barriss Offee, they typically pictured a peaceful, rule-abiding young Padawan who would never go against the Jedi code, much less go against Republic law. But here she was, avoiding blaster fire from the three Republic fighters that were pursuing the _Nebula_ over Dathomir.

The _Nebula_ shuddered as it took a hit.

"That's not good," said Lux. "We need to get out of here!"

Barriss glared at him from the pilot's seat. "Well I'm not exactly a star pilot, and since we don't have Ahsoka here, I'm just going to have to do my best!"

Barriss maneuvered the ship out of the way of another shot. She piloted the _Nebula _out of the planet's atmosphere.

"Lux," she shouted. "What coordinates do I put in? Where are we going?"

"Anywhere!" Lux shouted back. "Just get us out of here!"

Barriss typed in the coordinates of one of the the nearest planets and made the jump to hyperspace, leaving the Republic fighters behind. She slumped back in her chair, relieved.

"Thank the Force," said Barriss. "I thought we were done for."

"You're not the only one," said Lux. "So where are we headed?"

"A planet called Taris," said Barriss. "My master and I went on a mission there once. I think it's neutral now. We shouldn't have any unwanted run-ins with the Republic there. I hope."

"Very reassuring," said Lux. "At least we'll get a break."

"I certainly hope so."

They exited out of hyperspace in front of the small bluish planet and Barriss guided the _Nebula_ down to a small city at the edge of an ocean.

The city, though small, was bustling with people. Barriss led Lux through the streets of the city, looking for a less crowded place, as Lux observed the city.

Barriss eventually found a small café on the outskirts of the city. It was very small and greasy, but there were very few people inside. That was exactly what Barriss had been hoping for.

"It's not the nicest place," said Barriss as she walked inside, "but we can talk here without being overheard."

The two of them slid into a booth and, after ordering caf, Lux finally brought up what he knew was in both of their minds.

"Where do you think they took Ahsoka?"

"I can only guess," said Barriss. "Surely they would not simply take her to any ordinary prison. I would think they would have taken her to the Jedi Temple, but because we damaged Republic property, it's not solely under the jurisdiction of the Jedi. I would say they probably took her to the Republic Military Base."

"That doesn't sound easy to break into," said Lux.

"It's not," said Barriss. "But we have to do it for Ahsoka."

"I'm not exactly familiar with the Republic military," said Lux. "You'll probably be able to come up with a plan to get inside better than I can. What do you think?"

"Well," said Barriss, "we can't get inside using brute force or we'll be caught. I'd say our best bet is using a disguise of some kind."

"Clone trooper armor," said Lux.

"What?"

"It would conceal our entire bodies and no one would be suspicious of two clowns walking through a Republic base," said Lux. "We'll just keep our distance from anyone we encounter and hopefully they won't notice that we're not built the same as regular clones."

"It could work," said Barriss. "But we'll have to be careful. I'm sure they won't leave her unguarded. She is a Jedi, after all."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," said Lux. "What do you say?"

Barriss raised her mug of caf. "For Ahsoka.

"For Ahsoka."

After lying for their caf and leaving the café, Barriss and Lux made their way back to the _Nebula_, and prepared to return to Coruscant.

"I've rigged our transponder to transmit Republic signals," said Barriss. "Hopefully that'll be enough to get into the surface. We'll just have to hope that they don't recognize the _Nebula_."

The hyperspace journey was full of anticipation and anxiousness on Barriss's part. She couldn't tell what Lux was feeling but she knew it could be too far off from her own feelings. After all, Barriss knew that Lux and Ahsoka had a some kind of romantic relationship. She'd seen in it the making back in Onderon.

Landing it Coruscant was surprisingly easy. It seemed that Barriss's Republic signal had worked because none of the many Republic cruisers guarding the planet made any kind of move to stop them.

Barriss landed the _Nebula_ relatively close to the Republic Military Base. Not close enough to raise suspicion or be recognized, but also close enough that they could make a quick escape if needed.

In the distance, Barriss could see the Jedi Temple. It looked just as ancient and serene as it had the day she first arrived there. She wondered if her master was inside. When she thought of her time with the Jedi, she couldn't help but feel conflicted. Her time with Lux and Ahsoka had made her realize that the Jedi and the Republic were not what they seemed. And now she knew that the Chancellor was planning on terminating the Jedi. However far the Jedi had fallen, they did not deserve to be destroyed.

But when she thought of the countless missions with her master and her clone troopers, she could almost feel a kind of ache. A longing for the time when she was just an enthusiastic young Padawan who believed that the Jedi were wholly good and pure. She could not let her master die.

Barriss shook her head slightly. She'd allowed her emotions to get the better of her, and now Lux was looking at her curiously. She waved him off and composed herself.

"So how do we get clone trooper armor?" asked Lux. "Do we just go up to some clones and…"

"Leave then knocked out in the street? Of course not!"

"You got a better way?" asked Lux.

Barriss paused. "Unfortunately, no. But let me do the talking."

Lux nodded in assent and pointed to two clone troopers across the street from when the _Nebula_ was.

"You should go talk, then."

Barriss steeled herself and crossed the street confidently, Lux right behind her.

"Excuse me, soldier!" she called out. The clones turned towards her. "Do you happen to know where platform 2B is?"

As soon as the clones turned to point her in the right direction, she waved a hand, calling on the Force, and both clones collapsed instantly.

"So now what?" asked Lux. "We just…strip them on the side of the street?"

"Lux!"

"What?" He raises his hands defensively. "It's a valid question!"

Barriss pointed to a sign across the street. "Look. Public refreshers right over there. We'll change in there."

Once they were in the clone troopers' armor, which Barriss thought felt _very_ odd, they dumped their clothes in a garbage can so they couldn't easily be traced and, because Barriss felt bad, left the troopers laying down on a bench. Then they took the troopers blasters and made for the Military Base. Barriss concealed her lightsaber in a pouch in the side of her waist.

The base was intimidating. A massive Republic emblem was displayed on the front, legions of clone troopers and tanks covered the base, and spotlights roamed the entire area around the base. Even in the Coruscant dusk Barriss could see every feature. It seemed to have been created to strike awe into the hearts of those who saw it.

Barriss and Lux walked towards the base.

"Don't wall like that," Barriss whispered to Lux.

"Like what?"

"You're slouching. No clone trooper would be caught dead walking like that. Just act like you're supposed to be here. Not like you're some kind of disgruntled old man."

Lux fixed his posture and the duo fell silent as they passed a group of clones. It was lucky that the two were roughly the same height or their cover would have been blown instantly.

Once inside the base, Barriss discovered that navigating the base would not be so simple. It was huge. As Barriss studied the holographic map of the base displayed in the entry room, she noted that there were communications rooms, weaponry rooms, training rooms, and much more. And…there! In the back of the base she located the prison block. Downloading the map onto a small device she gestured for Lux to follow her.

"Set your blaster to stun," she whispered to him. "We don't want to kill anyone."

"Let's hope they feel the same way."

Getting to the prison block was easier than Barriss had expected it to be. Their disguises seemed to work, and no one spared them a passing glance. The problems only began once they got there.

The prison block was protected by several ray shields, and a small group of clones were guarding the entrance.

"Don't speak to them," Barriss whispered to Lux. "If we speak, they'll know that we're not real clones. Just act fast and stun them."

Lux nodded tersely. Barriss tightened her grip in her blaster and as soon as they entered range, she fired several electric blue blasts towards the clones. The clones were unconscious before they even had time to react.

"Get them out of sight," Barriss said, gesturing to the unconscious bodies on the floor. "I'm going to find out where Ahsoka is."

It only took a few moments to locate Ahsoka's cell. Barriss deactivated the ray shields just as Lux finished hiding the evidence away.

Barriss and Lux made their way through the confusing maze of prison cells until they came to a stop in front of one.

"Ahsoka should be in here," said Barriss. She pressed the button next to the door and it slid open, revealing an empty cell.

"She's…not here," said Lux. "Are you sure this is the right one?"

"Positive," said Barriss. "This was the one."

"Then she's gone," said Lux.

Silence was something that Ahsoka had grown accustomed to. In the months when Ahsoka was on Ilum, she'd often talk to herself out loud just so she could hear a voice. Now, she was back in the heart of the Republic, and she still only had silence to keep her company.

She on the floor of her cell, back against the wall, and closed her eyes. She'd never expected that she would be back on Coruscant again, and she _definitely _never thought she'd be stuck in this situation. She tried to imagine what her past self would think of her situation now, but she had a hard time even connecting her past self with her present self. She'd been so sure of herself and the Jedi, so sure that she was doing the right thing. She had been positive that she was one of the good guys. Just another example of her past naïve self.

The one bright spot was that she was being left alone. Other than her masters attempts to convince her that "it's for the greater good," or "it won't be too bad", no clone troopers or Republic officers had been sent to bother her.

Her door slid open. It seemed that she had spoken too soon.

She looked up to see a clone trooper at her door. The blue markings on his mask looked familiar, and with a start she realized it was Rex.

Ahsoka got to her feet. "Rex," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"General Skywalker sent me to get you," he said. "They have the Jedi Council waiting for you."

Ahsoka's heart started beating faster. The Council was waiting for her. The very people who had abandoned her when she thought they were her family. She was not ready for this.

She stepped out of her cell and followed Rex for a few steps before stopping.

"Sorry about this, Rex."

He cocked up an eyebrow. "Sorry about what?"

She waved her hand in front of his face. "You will escort me to get my weapons."

Rex went stiff. "I will escort you to get your weapons." He started walking away from her cell and back towards the rest of the base, Ahsoka walking quickly behind him to keep up with his quick pace.

He stopped just outside of the prison block and stepped inside of the security booth, emerging moments later with her two lightsabers.

Ahsoka took them and quickly said, "and you will hand over the Holocron."

"And I will hand over the Holocron," he said in a flat voice. Ahsoka winced slightly at his tone. She disliked overpowering his will, but she had no choice in the matter.

Once Ahsoka had the Holocron tucked away safely, she ditched the still dazed Rex and maneuvered through the Republic Military Base. She'd never been inside before. She'd only seen the grand and imposing exterior when she passed by with her master. Inside, it was a maze of confusing and dark passageways and thousands of clones, white armor glinting. Many cast her confused glances and she passed them. She had to find a place to hide. Rex would tell people that she'd escaped and soon they'd come looking for her.

She ducked away into a small, empty room and smiled when she saw the vent. Perfect. She took off the covering and slipped inside the vent, careful to replace it behind her. When they started searching, Ahsoka knew there were no people who would be small enough to fit inside. Except for maybe Master Yoda. But the thought of him crawling around inside the vents looking for her made her laugh slightly.

As she crawled through the vents, Ahsoka could faintly hear sounds of commotion and an alarm blaring throughout the base. They must have discovered her escape. It was a good thing she was hidden away.

She followed the ventilation system until she came to a dead end. She quietly emerged from the vent into a room that appeared to be empty. A smile came to her face. Maybe she'd actually be able to escape.

The smile quickly vanished when two clone troopers bathed into the room. Ahsoka jumped into a defensive position, hands on her lightsaber hilts, but to her confusion, the soldiers didn't shoot and instead removed their helmets. Her confusion only increased when the two revealed faces turned out to be Lux and Barriss.

"I knew you'd find a way to escape," said Lux, pumping his fist.

"What?" asked Ahsoka. "How did you get here?"

"We disguised ourselves," said Barriss, gesturing to the clone trooper armor. "We went to the prison block but you weren't there and then the alarms went off so we figured you'd escaped."

"Now all that's left is getting out of here," said Barriss. "I have a map so it should be an easy exit."

"For you," said Ahsoka. "But everyone here is looking for me. They'll see me and our cover will be blown."

"Good point," said Barriss. "I'll be back. You wait here."

Barriss was only gone for a few moments before returning with a set of clone armor.

"How did you get that?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's a Republic Military Base," said Barriss. "Clone armor is a pretty common sight here."

Ahsoka shrugged and changed into the armor. The three left the room and merged into the crowd of clone troopers, trying to fit in and hoping that no one would notice the physical differences between them. It seemed that that was too much to ask for, because right before they reached the exit, they were stopped by a clone captain.

"Troopers," the captain said. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little worn."

Ahsoka's heart pounded as the captain reached for her helmet.

"Let me check your temperature," the captain said. Ahsoka tried to jerk away but her helmet flew off as she did so.

"It's the Jedi!" shouted the captain, pointing towards Ahsoka. She ignited her lightsabers as the troopers began to fire at her.

Barriss ignited her lightsaber, seeing that Ahsoka couldn't handle all the blaster fire, and Lux cleared the way to the exit with his stun blasts.

The trio sprinted from the base, blaster fire whizzing last their faces.

_They're not shooting to stun anymore_, Ahsoka thought. _They're shooting to kill._

Barriss took the lead, guiding the way towards the _Nebula _while Ahsoka blocked the blaster fire. Ahsoka got the doors closed as soon as they were on board and deactivated her lightsabers, rushing to the pilot's seat.

"Get us out of here, Ahsoka!" shouted Lux.

"I'm working on it!"

The air wasn't much better than the ground. Several fighters departed from the Republic base as began to pursue the _Nebula_.

"We can't try to spare any more lives," said Lux. "We won't get away alive unless we return fire."

Barriss nodded tersely and made her way to the turret. The _Nebula _shook as it was struck by gunfire.

"Hyperspace jump in three," said Ahsoka, "two, _one!_"

The ship shook as it make the hyperspace jump and they sat in a tense silence for a moment.

"They'll coming after us twice as hard now," said Lux.

"I set us on a course for the Outer Rim," said Ahsoka. "We should be able to lie low there for a while."

"Let's hope they don't find us there."

Ahsoka returned to her quarters. She placed the Holocron back in her desk, where it belonged, and sat on her bunk.

She was now officially a renegade. She was on the run. What would her master think? What would the Council think? She was not worthy to be a Jedi.

Or was she? Her master wanted to turn her in to the Council, wanted her to be a prisoner for the rest of her life rather than be free without him. The Council had abandoned her to die on Ilum. And maybe she wasn't a Jedi. Fine. She would become something better. The Jedi, as much as she didn't want to admit it, had become corrupt. They'd allowed the Republic to destroy innocent worlds and kill innocent people. They'd forced children like her to go into battle. The Jedi were not as grand as they seemed.

But she still wouldn't let them die. She would open the Holocron, and maybe it would help her defeat Palpatine and his plan to destroy the Jedi. As much as she disliked them, they still had a chance to redeem themselves. The Sith never had that chance. They thrived on chaos and destruction, and Ahsoka would _not _allow them to overthrow the galaxy.

The _Nebula_ began to shudder and shake. Ahsoka stumbled out of her quarters and to the bridge.

"What's going on?" asked Barriss.

"It's the hyperdrive," said Ahsoka. "It must have been hit in our escape. We have to leave hyperspace or the whole ship could implode!"

With a massive jolt, the _Nebula _exited hyperspace, leaving a trail of flame in its wake. Around them, the vastness of space stood empty, providing no way for them to get help.

They were stranded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to ComparedDread12 for supplying the OCs for this chapter!**

Two hours. That's how long they had been stranded, unable to call for help in fear of the Republic finding them. Ahsoka knew they had enough supplies to last them a few days. She'd checked meticulously to pass the time. But after those days were up, things would not be looking good for them.

Hour three had just begun when their scanner began to beep.

"There's a ship exiting hyperspace near us," said Ahsoka. "Maybe they've detected us."

Ahsoka looked out through the glass and her heart sank.

Ahsoka looked out through the glass and her heart sank. Advancing towards the _Nebula _was a Republic Venator. It looked slightly different, colored white and red and it had more defenses than a typical Venator would.

"It's a Republic Venator," said Ahsoka. "We should get ready for a fight."

"That's no ordinary Venator," said Lux. Ahsoka and Barriss looked at him curiously. "It's an old Mandalorian Dreadnought. I learned about them when I was with the Deathwatch."

"If it's Mandalorian, what's it doing out here?" asked Ahsoka.

"It certainly _looks_ like a Republic ship," said Barriss. "Be on your guard. The last thing we want to do is gain more enemies."

The _Nebula _shuddered as it was caught in the larger ship's tractor beam.

"Why does this feel so familiar?" asked Barriss sarcastically.

The _Nebula _was slowly pulled into the hangar of the ship.

"Let's go meet whoever this ship belongs to," said Ahsoka. She put her lightsabers on her belt and made sure to conceal the Holocron in her armor as she exited.

Three figures were waiting for them. One was dressed in full Mandalorian armor in shades of gray, black, and white, with the Mandalorian and Republic symbols on both shoulder pads. His helmet was decorated with jaig eyes. The armor on his wrists was decorated with Diaz's a of buttons and gadgets. Two lightsabers rested on his belt, one short and one long enough to make Ahsoka believe it was double-blades. Two clone troopers stood at his side. Both wore red and white armor, although one had black shin and forearm armor and the other had a white cloak over his armor.

Ahsoka approached the three cautiously, Barriss and Lux not far behind her. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by the Mandalorian.

"What are you?" he asked, his voice deep and smooth.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"What are you?" the man repeated. "Clone armor, and yet, two of you wield lightsabers." He gestured to their belts, where Ahsoka and Barriss's lightsabers hung. "And with your ship stranded, it seems there is far more to you than meets the eye. So, are you Jedi? Certainly not clones."

"I'm Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka gestured to Barriss and Lux. "These are my friends, Barriss Offee and Lux Bonteri. And to answer your question, we used to be Jedi. Now we're…well, I don't exactly know what we are anymore."

"Ex-Jedi," said the man. "How intriguing. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sedyn Merrick. This is Commander Stagger," he gestured to the man with the black armor, "and this is Captain Ace of the Nexu Battalion." He gestured to the trooper in the cloak.

"And I assume you're a Jedi?" said Ahsoka.

"No," said Sedyn. "I don't associate with the Jedi. I am a member of the Gray Order. The Jedi are blind to the reality of their situation. They allow innocent lives to be taken. I, and my Order, do no such thing."

Sedyn removed his helmet, revealing his face. He had jet black hair, five o clock shadow, and on the left side of his face were three claw marks running from his eyebrow down to his cheek. The scar reminded her of Anakin's, but she brushed the thought aside. His eyes were such a deep blue that Ahsoka could hardly tell where the color stopped and the pupil began.

"But you're a part of the Republic?" asked Ahsoka.

"I believe that by being a part of the Republic, I can defend those who would otherwise be defenseless."

"And what about the rest of your Order?" asked Ahsoka. "Where are they?"

"Scattered across the galaxy," said Sedyn. "They tend not to affiliate too closely with the Republic or the Jedi. Now, tell me how you got here. And tell me why you are no longer part of the Jedi Order."

Ahsoka glanced at Barriss and Lux, and they shrugged at her. After all, what could it hurt?

Ahsoka told him everything. The Chancellor's true identity as a Sith Lord, his plan to use the clones to exterminate the Jedi, and his plan to convert the Chosen One to the dark side.

Sedyn stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I always knew there was a mastermind behind everything. This confirms all of my suspicions. But how does he plan to…of course!"

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Lux exchanged confused looks. "Sorry," said Barriss. "But of course what?"

"Commander Stagger," he said to the clone. "Would you please fetch me our research?"

"Research?" asked Ahsoka. "What I've you been researching?"

"All will he revealed when Stagger returns."

It was not long until Stagger returned carrying a datapad, which he handed to Sedyn carefully. Sedyn turned the screen towards Ahsoka, Barriss, and Lux, revealing a scan of what looked to be a brain.

"What are we supposed to be looking at, exactly?" asked Lux.

"This is a scan of Commander Stagger's brain," said Sedyn. A red pinpoint appeared on the scan. Sedyn pointed to the pinpoint. "And this is what we've been researching. It is called an inhibitor chip. They're organic chips built into the genetic code of the clone troopers. It is intended for limiting independence and aggression amongst the troopers, but they can be used to modify one's actions. They can be made to do whatever the person who controls the chips wants. Even if that action is killing the Jedi."

"So, if they receive the order, every clone would kill the Jedi?" asked Ahsoka, glancing nervously at Stagger and Ace.

"Not every soldier," said Sedyn. "After we discovered this chip, I had all of the troopers under my command have their chips removed. From what I can tell, taking the chip out produces no negative side effects."

"So if we can get the chips out of the clones, then Sidious's plan will be defeated?" asked Ahsoka.

"Precisely," said Sedyn. "But it will not be so easy. The Jedi and the Republic have no knowledge of this chip. They will have to be convinced."

"We can't convince them," said Barriss. "If we returned to Coruscant, even with evidence of this chip, they would arrest us before we could even show them the proof."

"Perhaps I can send a group of clone troopers. They can show the evidence to the Jedi Council. But they will have to be quickly. If Sidious senses what they're trying to do, he will attempt to stop them. Captain Ace, put together a team. Take only those you trust completely."

Ace saluted and jogged away.

"Where are the three of you headed?" asked Sedyn.

"We're not exactly sure," said Ahsoka. "Somewhere in the Outer Rim."

"I have received orders to go to Mandalore," said Sedyn. "The situation there had become worsened. I can take you that far. Once we're there, you will have to find your own way. I'll have my troopers get to work on repairing your ship. Rest while you can. I can sense that you still have a long journey ahead of you."

They were shown to a room where they could try to get some rest. Barriss and Lux fell asleep quickly, but Ahsoka couldn't seem to follow their example. She decided that a walk would do her good. She got up, making sure she still had her lightsabers and the Holocron, and left the room.

She found herself back in the hangar, watching the repairing of the _Nebula_. It had taken heavy damage from the Republic fighters, but with a little luck, it would hopefully be back in business soon.

"I thought I told you to get some rest." Ahsoka turned to find Sedyn behind her, helmet tucked under his arm

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted. "Can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not."

She pulled out the Holocron. "Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

Sedyn's eyes widened. "I've only heard stories. The founding members of the Gray Order supposedly recorded their sacred and powerful knowledge in Holocrons that could only be opened by the use of the Force and kyber crystals. Most don't believe that they exist. May I?" He held out his hand.

Ahsoka place the Holocron in his hand. "This Gray Order," she said. "What exactly is it?"

"A group of Force users who walk the path between the dark and light side. They wield all aspects of the Force, and they know that without one side, the other could not exist. Most prefer to watch thing unfold from afar, but I am not like most."

"What type of knowledge did they record?"

Sedyn shook his head. "No one knows. Legends speculate that the knowledge is secrets of the Force so powerful that whoever finds it will become a powerful and deadly wielder of the Force. To my knowledge, none of the Holocrons had been found. Until now, that is." He studied the surface of the Holocron. "Your journey to unlock this Holocron will be dangerous. You will need protection. Come with me."

"Where are we going?" asked Ahsoka, following him.

"My ship is no ordinary Republic vehicle. I take pride in my Mandalorian heritage, and my ship reflects that."

Sedyn stopped in front of a door. He typed a passcode into a small keypad and the door slid open, revealing a large room. The room was filled with armor, similar to the clones but not quite the same. This armor was Mandalorian. It reminded Ahsoka of her time with the Deathwatch.

"You and your friends will take some armor," said Sedyn.

"Are you sure?" asked Ahsoka. "Mandalorian armor is not easy to obtain."

"Clearly the Force has chosen you," said Sedyn, handing the Holocron back to Ahsoka. "It is the least I can do. We arrive at Mandalore in a few hours time. Your ship should be repaired by then."

Ahsoka stepped into the room, admiring the beautiful armor of all different sizes and colors. She stopped at one that seemed relatively her size. The armor was colored in various shades of blue and gray. It reminded Ahsoka of her time with the Torrent Squad. She momentarily felt a pang in her chest, so she quickly put that thought in the back of her mind.

Sedyn left so that Ahsoka could change into her new armor, and after selecting two other suits of armor, colored black and red, she returned to the room, where Lux and Barriss were now awake.

She tossed Lux the red armor and Barriss the black. "Get changed. Sedyn says we should arrive in a few hours."

The rest of the journey was fairly uneventful. Ahsoka remained in the room with Barriss and Lux, trying, and failing to rest, and eventually just staring at the Holocron and wondering what knowledge it contained. Sedyn said that it was sacred. If so, why had it called out to Ahsoka? She had no connection to the Gray Order. Was she really meant to have this Holocron?

Ahsoka led Barriss and Lux back to the hangar just as they emerged from hyperspace. As they descended on Mandalore, Ahsoka could already see Republic and Deathwatch ships clashing over the city.

Sedyn and Commander Stagger approached the trio.

"Your ship is repaired," said Sedyn. "You are free to leave whenever you like."

"Thank you for you help," said Ahsoka. "What will you do now?"

"Hopefully I can resolve this conflict peacefully," said Sedyn. "Mandalore has seen to much war in its time."

The ship hovered next to the city and Sedyn activated his double blades and single blades lightsabers. Their yellow hue cast shadows in his helmet.

"I wish you luck on your journey," Sedyn said. "Although the Force tells me we will meet again before this is over. Nexu battalion, move out!"

He and his clone troopers activated their jets packs and flew towards the city to join the conflict.

"He's an odd man, isn't he?" said Lux.

"I've met stranger people," said Ahsoka. "You get used to it."

The trio boarded the _Nebula _together.

"Where should we go now?" asked Barriss. "We can't go to a Republic world. And there are no other neutral systems close by."

"Then a Separatist system is our only option," said Ahsoka. "There won't be any Republic forces there."

"Which system?" Barriss asked.

"Felucia is close by," said Ahsoka. "My master and I once helped a town of farmers there before. Perhaps the farmers will return the favor and allow us to stay there for a while."

Ahsoka input the coordinates and made the jump to hyperspace.

"Ahsoka," said Barriss. "Have you given any thought to what comes after this?"

"After Felucia?" asked Ahsoka. "I mean, we'll have time to decide while we're not n the planet."

"No," said Barriss. "I mean once we open the Holocron and Palpatine's plan is hopefully stopped. What do we do then? Do you think you'll go back to the Jedi?"

Ahsoka paused for a moment. "I don't know, Barriss. But one thing is certain. I'm seeing things from a different point of view now. Before, I never understood how anyone could be opposed to the Jedi, but now I see. They've become blind to the corruption inside their own order."

"Who do we put our faith in, if we don't have the Jedi?" asked Lux.

"Ourselves," said Ahsoka. "The Jedi may be corrupt, but we still hold their ideals. We can become what the Jedi could not."

The hyperspace journey was over faster than Ahsoka had expected, and they emerged in front of three large Separatist ships. One of them looked strangely familiar to Ahsoka. And then it hit her. That ship was General Grievous's capital ship. Which meant…

"General Grievous is on the planet."


	13. Chapter 13

The planet Felucia was full of bad memories for Ahsoka. First, the time her entire squadron had been blown up and she'd gotten in trouble with the Council. Second, the time they'd been stranded and forced to fight Hondo and his pirates. And third, and worst, the time she'd been kidnapped by the Trandoshan hunters. The war seemed to have a way of coming back here, and it seemed determined to bring Ahsoka back with it.

Needless to say, she was not too fond of the planet. Between the heat, the humidity, and the hostile flora and fauna, the whole planet was just unpleasant.

"We're nearing the village," Ahsoka whispered to Barriss and Lux. "We should be careful. Who knows what defenses the Separatists may have."

The small village

The small farming village soon came into sight. It's fields, which Ahsoka had expected to see full of nysillim, the valuable healing herb, were bare. The village seemed deserted. The dirt paths that connected the homes were empty, and not a single villager was in sight.

"Strange," said Barriss. "I can see the villagers inside their homes, but they seem to afraid to venture outside. I assume the Separatists have something to do with this."

Barriss was right. Ahsoka could see the cowering villagers through the windows of their homes. But there was nothing to frighten them. Unless…

"It's a trap!" said Ahsoka. She ignited her lightsabers as the sound of clanking footsteps appeared behind them. A battalion of battle droids had appeared, guns drawn and pointed towards the trio. Barriss ignited her lightsaber and Lux pulled out his blaster.

"Jedi!" shouted one of the droids. Blaster fire quickly followed the droid's words, and Ahsoka and Barriss deflected the bolts back into the droid's ranks. Once the droids were close enough, they made quick work of them, destroying the entire battalion within minutes.

"That wasn't so hard," said Ahsoka. She pointed towards the village. "Look. They're coming out now."

Sure enough, now that the droids were gone the peaceful farmers began to exit their houses.

"Jedi!" announced a villager. He seemed familiar to Ahsoka. She thought back to the first time she was in this village, with her master and Obi-Wan. She placed him as Cassis, leader of the village.

"Cassis!" she said, waving at the Felucian. "It's good to see you again!"

"_Again?_" he asked, momentarily confused. Then his eyes lit up as he remembered her. "Ah, yes! You were one of the Jedi that helped us free our village from the pirates! What was your name again?"

"I'm Ahsoka Tano," she said. "This is Lux and Barriss."

"Well, Ahsoka," said Cassis. "I hope you can help us again."

"Help you with what, exactly?" asked Ahsoka.

"Come with me."

Cassis took Ahsoka, Barriss, and Lux to his small home, where he sat them down and told them of his predicament.

"The droids take our nysillim, out only source of income, for their own good," said Cassis. "If we try to stand up to them, we are shot down. I fear if we stand up to them, they will kill us all. But now, we have you to defend us."

"We cannot defend your village alone," said Ahsoka. "We don't have the power to fight both the droid army and Grievous, if he decides to show up. We will need your people to help us. If I'm remembering correctly, there's an old Republic outpost near here. We can find weapons and supplies there for your people."

"My people are farmers," said Cassis. "Not warriors."

"You learned how to fight," said Ahsoka. "My friends and I, we taught you."

"That was nearly two years ago," said Cassis. "We have had no reason to fight again until now. I do not believe that most of us even remember how."

"Cassis," said Ahsoka. "Last time we were here, we had three Jedi and four bounty hunters and we _still _needed your help. Now we're going up against a far more dangerous threat with two Jedi and a Senator. If you want to free your people, they will have to fight. There is no other option."

Cassis sighed. "I had hoped we would be able to stay away from the war. No one notices small villages like mine anymore. All resources go to the war, without any thought about the suffering of the people."

Ahsoka laid a hand in Cassis's shoulder. "If I did not care about your people, would I still be here?"

Cassis pondered for a moment. "Very well. My people will fight alongside you. But I fear the outcome."

Ahsoka led Lux and Barriss out of Cassis's house. "So do I," she whispered to herself once they were out of earshot.

They set up camp near the nysillim fields that night with a spare tent that one of the villagers had provided for them. Under the humid Felucian night sky, Ahsoka could not have felt further from Coruscant and the Jedi.

_Perhaps that is a good thing_, she thought to herself.

"Ahsoka," said Barriss. "These farmers that we are fighting with. Are they any good?"

Ahsoka thought back to the battle she'd fought in this very village. "With a proper amount of training, they were decent fighters. But I don't know how much of that training they will remember."

Sleep once again eluded Ahsoka. She tossed and turned for a few hours and finally gave up. She sat up and prepared to leave the tent.

"You couldn't sleep either?"

Ahsoka turned and found Lux wide awake.

"No," she said. "But I was thinking that some fresh air would do me good. Care to join me?"

Lux nodded. "I'd love to."

As they walked out of the tent and through the village, Lux intertwined his fingers with Ahsoka's. She was surprised at how natural the gesture felt. Her whole life she'd been told that relationships were forbidden and led to the Dark Side. But how could something this good lead to evil?

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I wasn't a Jedi," said Ahsoka. "I could have seen the galaxy in my own way, without all of the war and death. I could have met my family. I could have become whatever I wanted to be."

"You could have had relationships?" suggested Lux.

Ahsoka glanced down at their joined hands. "Yeah. This could have happened sooner. Of course, if I wasn't a Jedi, though, I wouldn't have met you, or my master, or any of the people that have influenced my life. But I've always had a sense of longing. Is that wrong?"

"Of course not," said Lux. "It's seems that with the Jedi, you've never gotten to have anything close to a normal life. Of course you want to know what that would be like."

In their wandering through the village, they found a small bench overlooking the fields of nysillim. Ahsoka studied the night sky, the thousands of twinkling stars. Somewhere out there, Anakin, the Council, and the entire Republic Army were looking for her. But sitting here, with Lux by her side, Ahsoka felt further from her old life than she ever had before.

She looked over at Lux. He was completely at ease, one arm wrapped around Ahsoka, the other resting at his side. She'd never seen him so relaxed before, not even in his own home on Onderon. Ahsoka thought back to every mission, every lesson in the Temple, and she couldn't think of a time, or a person, that he made her feel so safe before.

She leaned over and kissed him. Lux wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his as they kissed under the stars. For just this one moment, nothing else existed, nothing else mattered, except for the two of them and the bond they shared. The Force has brought them together, and nothing would tear them apart.

Eventually, Ahsoka broke away and rested her head on Lux's shoulder.

"Do you think the Republic will find us here?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "If we interfere with the war here, it's likely that the Republic will know about it. But we'll be saving the villagers from the Separatists' cruel methods."

"We can never escape the war, can we?" asked Ahsoka.

"No," said Lux. "It doesn't seem like we can. But we can face it together."

And with that thought, Ahsoka and Lux relaxed in the first real comfort they had felt since the whole ordeal began.

Once the sun had risen, Ahsoka and Lux returned to the tent, where Barriss had woken and was preparing for a full day of training. After a quick breakfast at Cassis's, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Lux borrowed several speeders and backpacks from the village and headed towards the abandoned Republic outpost. The dark, imposing exterior of the outpost was in stark contrast with the colorful fungi of the planet, making it easy to spot.

Any life, droid, clone, or Jedi that may have resided at the outpost had certainly left a long time ago. The outpost was completely empty of any life forces, although Ahsoka did spot a few droid scraps and several clone corpses. She wondered at what point this outpost had fallen. Was it the beginning of the war? Or recently? She wasn't sure she wanted to know how long those bodies had been there for.

Once inside the outpost, Ahsoka felt both anxious and reassured. The military style of the building reminded her of her friends in the 501st, but she couldn't think about the Republic without anxiety bubbling up inside of her.

It wasn't difficult to find what they needed. Ahsoka and Barriss were able to quickly navigate the base, finding within minutes what they were looking for. The hangar was full of old Republic ships, most probably broken and useless, but more importantly, there were crates filled to the brim with grenades, droid poppers, and guns. Ahsoka shoved a backpack full of supplies and Lux and Barriss followed suit.

Once they'd filled their packs with as much as they could fit, they hopped back in their speeders and returned to the village, where Cassis had assembled the villagers.

Ahsoka dismounted her speeder in front of the villagers and began by passing out weaponry. She recalled the first time she'd been in this situation, and thought of what Anakin would do.

"Alright, everyone," she called. "Divide into rows of five…"

The sun was beginning to set just as she finished her training exercises. She was exhausted, and from what she could tell, so were the villagers. But the night was just beginning. In the distance, Ahsoka could hear the clanking of droid footsteps.

"They've already sent reinforcements," said Barriss.

Ahsoka cursed under her breath. She had hoped that they would have more time to train. But the fight was happening now.

"They're nearly here!" Ahsoka shouted. "Positions, everyone! Just like we practiced!"

Ahsoka heard a crackle of energy as the electric fence was turned on, encasing the village entirely except for the entrance. There would only be one way for the battle droids to get in. But also only one to get out of it came to that.

Cassis sighed at Ahsoka's waist.

"Perhaps this was destined to happen in the end," he said. "We had almost entirely forgotten what you Jedi had taught us in the first time. If we had defended our home to begin with, this would not be happening now."

"There's no time to regret our decisions," Ahsoka said. "All we can do now is defend your home." _And hopefully not die trying_. She didn't add that last part, but she knew Cassis was thinking it.

Ahsoka activated her lightsabers as the droids appeared at the entrance to the village. She heard the familiar sound of gunfire as the droids began the only thing they were programmed for. Violence.

Ahsoka twirled her lightsabers as she deflected blaster fire. This, at least, felt normal. She could see Barriss's blue blade slice through droids on her right and saw Lux firing with his blaster in her left. The gunfire picked up as the villagers began to fire back.

"Stay here," she said to Cassis, handing him a blaster and a bag of grenades. "Use tear if you need to."

"And what about you?"

"I'll be where I always am," she said, remembering the quip her master used to always use. "Saving the day."

She charged towards the line of battle droids, slicing and hacking, and soon the air was thick with the smell of singed metal.

A glance around the battlefield told her that they were successfully keeping the droids back. Destroyed droids littered the ground, and she only saw a few dead villagers. Elation and adrenaline filled her body. They could do this!

Adrenaline quickly turned to dread as she heard something approaching. Something she'd heard a thousand times, but usually with clones to back her up. Here, all she had to rely on were amateur farmers trained by herself. She'd just have to hope her training was enough.

Several droidekas

Several droidekas rolled past the remaining battle droids and unfolded, activating their shield generators. They released heavy fire into the villager ranks, instantly slaughtering several.

"Take cover!" Barriss shouted.

Ahsoka dove behind one of the villager's huts. She turned to the villagers.

"Remember what I taught you!" she yelled. "Droid poppers, now!"

Several small metal objects were hurled towards the droidekas, landing and slowly rolling towards the droids, which were still releasing heavy fire into the villager's ranks, until they quietly slipped past the droidekas' defenses, releasing and electric pulse throughout the droids ranks and successfully deactivating them.

As the gunfire began to diminish, Ahsoka stood from her hiding place and watched as the few remains droids were shot down until none remained.

Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief as the villagers let out shouts and cheers of celebration. Ahsoka shared a quick hug with Barriss and Lux before approaching Cassis.

"You have done us a great service, Jedi," said Cassis, grasping Ahsoka's hand firmly. "I don't believe we will ever be able to repay you."

"We only did what we felt was right," Ahsoka said, shaking his hand. "But, I have to admit, I'm not exactly a Jedi anymore."

Cassis looked up at her. "Whatever you are, you are a good person. Thank you for your help, Ahsoka Tano."

As he walked away, Barriss and Lux approached Ahsoka.

"Now that we've freed the village," asked Barriss. "What do we do now."

"They're not truly free," Ahsoka said. "Not until the Separatists are gone from Felucia."

"But we're just three people," said Lux. "We can't possibly hope to liberate and entire planet."

"Sometimes three people are all it takes to make a change Ahsoka said." She looked up to the sky, where she knew the three Separatist ships were waiting. "And luckily for us, I've got a plan." She turned towards Lux and Barriss. "It's time for us to take on Grevious."


End file.
